Return to me
by supladagrl99
Summary: After a bad past with Edward, Bella was finally happy with Jacob, but Edward didn't want her to be with anyone else but him. Edward attempts to do anything just to get Bella back, but will her new found happiness help make her stay with Jacob or would she go back to Edward for all his efforts to win her back? Read to find out what happens. Rated M for language : Just making sure.
1. Reasons

_**Okay, so this is my first story. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Kinda edited it. ^_^**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I am a big fan.**

**TITLE: Reasons**

**BPOV**

Just when you thought that things would start getting better, it got worst. I was fortunate before to have him with me. For me, to have the right to say that he's mine is enough, not literally but you get the idea. Those memories were the best memories I had in my entire life that I don't want to forget those times. Right, like that'll ever happen again. Cause after that incident, I wont dare to be with him ever again ... I hope.

-:-

"Who are you?" I asked the person next to me.

I was in the middle of thinking that Alice would be so tossed after I m free, but the exact things that my mind were thinking about right now is that I'm tied up, they placed a blindfold on me and is sitting beside a guy who they set me up with.

"Don't you dare speak!" Alice growled to the guy next to me.

"I swear Alice, after I m done with this, you are so dead!" I nearly shrieked.

First, I hate being their guinea pig, second, I hate being set up on a freaking blind date, when they know I already have a boyfriend, and third, I hate surprises. Alice should know this and she should've known that she'll be in a big trouble later.

"Chill Bella, its not like we're setting you up on a blind date. We would never do that." Alice said soothingly while I could hear Rose, Emmett, and Jasper chuckling under their breaths.

"Oh really?" I said sweetly. "Then why the hell is there a guy beside me? And that I could smell the food on the table and you asking me questions about my love life?" I demanded.

"Bella, we just think that your boyfriend isn't that good enough for you." Alice finally answered.

"Alice, you know that I love him for who he is. That's exactly why I agreed to be his girlfriend. I already love him Alice." I sighed.

When I said the last sentence, I felt the guy beside me stiffened.

"By the way Alice, who the hell is this guy beside me?" I finally remembered. I got caught up with talking Alice, and getting annoyed that I forgot that there was someone sitting beside me.

"Its-" Alice started but Emmett cut her off.

"How about a guessing game?" Emmett suggested and I groaned.

"Come on Bella, let's have a little fun just this once." Rose agreed.

"It's not a bad idea. You and your 'boyfriend' were so busy together that we hardly have time to hang out." Jasper agreed, emphasizing on the word boyfriend.

"They're right Bella, and you know they are. We had less time to be together that we barely have fun." Alice said.

They're teaming up on me and it's so unfair because I'm the only one in my group and they have a team of four. Oh, what the heck. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

"Okay fine." I gave in.

"Let's start." Emmett said. I could hear the smile on his voice. This is not gonna be good.

"Do I get to have any clue?" I asked in a small voice.

Emmett boomed into a roar of laughter due to the voice I made. The others followed too.

Just hearing Emmett laugh, would also want to make you laugh yourself, but I didn't. I was not in the mood for laughing right now, but I was most definitely irritated. Irritated by the fact that I'm sitting with somebody that I don't know, I but at the same time, I definitely know. The worst part was that I'm sure I'm gonna make a stupid mistake in front of him and he'll think that I'm stupid.

"Well? Do I get to have some clues?" I asked, irritation was clear on my voice.

"Sure, sure." Emmett muttered, then I sighed.

"What's the catch Emmett?" I said so that we can move on and know who this person is.

It was awkward sitting with him though. He didn't laugh when Emmett boomed into laughter and he seemed to go on with Alice and her crazy ideas. He even managed to stay quiet for this long. Its been 45 minutes for crying out loud!

"Oh, nothing. Just planning to ask you some of your past love life." he said, his eyes were practically wondering around now.

"Emmett, you know how I hate talking about my past relationships. Rose, tell him." I whined.

"You only have one past relationship, Bella." Alice corrected. I ignored her.

"Bella, I think just this once we should talk about this. It was making us crazy back then when you'll suddenly cry during lunch and you never want to talk about it, and when we start up with that conversation, you'll start screaming like someone close to you died. We were worried sick Bella." Rose explained.

"Fine. But tell me, do I know this guy beside me or are we even close enough to be best friends?" I asked, finally giving up. I felt the guy beside stiffened up again and I felt an awkward atmosphere embrace the room.

"You know this guy Bella and believe me, your closer than you could ever imagine." Alice answered and I kind of realized that double meaning in her sentence.

"Okay then. Throw your questions at me and spare me later on." I said, anxious to get this over with.

"Jeez. Calm down Bella, we're not gonna bite you." Alice muttered.

"Who wants to ask her questions first?" Emmett asked. "Oh, me." He said answering his own question.

"Why did you break up with him?" He asked.

Of all the question he could ask, he was asking me the question that I've already told them for a hundred times. Everybody sighed, except for Emmett and the guy beside me.

"What?" He demanded.

"Emmett, try asking something important." Rosalie sighed.

"Okay. Why did you break up with him?" Emmett asked again. They groaned, and again, the guy beside me and Emmett didn't. And here I'm wondering why they didn't cut him off yet.

I sighed. "Because he cheated on me Emmett." I answered, there was an edge to my voice.

"Cheated how?" He continued.

"He made out with that slut. I understood that she still has feelings for him but seeing him kiss her back," I shook my head in disappointment, but to my surprise, I was in fact disappointed. "I mean, if he wanted to break up with me or something, he could've just told me so, instead of seeing him with that ex-girlfriend of his. If he wanted her that badly then I'd respect that. But its just hard. It was too hard for me to let it all go. Our relationship lasted for two years and I just can't just forget everything he did to me, for me, and for us." I answered half-heartedly.

"Okay, so what if the reason he wants to break-up with you is because he's grown tired of you?" Emmett continued asking me, not giving the others a chance to ask their questions.

"Of course I can't do anything about that. One way or another, a time would definitely come for someone to get tired of you. So, I could've lived my life, contented that even once, he didn't cheat on me and was honest the whole time. I'd rather that than spotting him kissing some other girl." I explained. I didn't even think of the answer, it just flowed out of my mouth, and I also felt relieved that I'm not keeping anything from them anymore. But the darkness was not helping because I picture out everything that I tell them.

"Bella, what would you tell him if he was in this room together with us?" Alice asked cautiously, finally able to have her turn.

That took me out for a while. I thought about it for a minute or two and came up with my answer.

"I'll tell him to start digging his grave cause if he'll try to mess with me again, I swear he'll end up in the cemetery." I said in a bored tone. I know it was kind of a harsh thing for me to say knowing that I loved him once, but I just can't help it. He shot me straight to the heart. So now, I'll mind my own business and he'd better mind his own business too before I end up committing a murder.

"I think you're going overboard with this Bella. A lot of people had gone through this situation." Alice said, trying to soothe me, I guess.

"If a lot of people had the same experience as I did, then you wont mind mentioning one who is in the same kind of situation as me right?" I challenged.

I know there are a lot of guys out there who cheat on girls but mine is a totally different thing. It was 'Edward'. Just the boy next door, and that is the phrase that doesn't suit him at all. Edward is not just a 'boy next door'. He's something more than that. Promises are promises and it different with me and him so... I'll stop now. And stop thinking about him!

That took her off. "Bella, the main point is that you can't know that you can hurt him and stop this crazy talk of yours. It doesn't sound like you, but it suits you though."

"Not hurt him! Do think that I can't, and I wont hurt him? After what he did to me?" I shrieked. "Do think that I would just let him get away with this?" I demanded.

"Okay fine. Its your choice anyway." Alice sighed. "Are you alright over there?" Alice asked, but not to me, to the guy that was sitting beside me.

"Wait, don't talk yet." Alice commanded. "Hey Rose, Em, do you mind doing the untying thing?" Alice asked.

I didn't hear them say anything.

"Rose, you untie her and Emmett, don't let her take off the blindfold yet." Alice instructed.

I didn't hear them answer but instead, I felt someone helping me up and balancing me. While the other one was untying me, Rosalie I guess, I felt a strong hand around my wrist after Rose was done untying me, Emmett.

Finally.

"Are you okay there?" Alice asked, but still not directed towards me, that's when I focused my head so that I could recognize the voice of the mystery guy beside me.

-:-

**There you have it. I know it's short but please review. I'm counting on you guys. I already have like 5 pages of this story and I will post it later on...Thanks!**


	2. Nerves

_**Okay... So this 2nd chapter is shorter but please just read... You'll finally know HIM... Anyway, here it is... It's short but please enjoy...**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so apparently, I don't own Twilight.**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_"Are you okay there?" Alice asked, but still not directed towards me, that's when I focused my head so that I could recognize the voice._

-:-

**Chapter 2: Nerves**

"Yea, I'm fine, on the outside, but I think my inside needs some curing." He chuckled.

Wait a minute. I'd know that voice anywhere. I pulled the blindfold out of the way to see if I was right. Apparently, I was. I gasped as I saw him, a smile was playing along the corner of his lips. What is he doing here?

"Alice, why the hell is Edward here?" I demanded.

"He was your blind date." Alice said simply.

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that you set me up with him," I stated the obvious. "What I mean is why him?"

"Because he wants you to be together again." Emmett answered this time. Alice gave him a stare. "What?" He demanded. Alice just shook her head in disappointment.

I stared at Edward in disbelief. How could he have the nerves to even think of me together with him again?

"Do I have a chance?" Edward asked. Ugh! Thick skinned idiot!

"Sure you do." I said. His eyes lit up. "Let me finish bozo!" He gestured for me to continue.

"Sure you do," I started again. "Then I'll let cheat on me again and let you kiss with some other girls and I don't think so." I said sarcastically. That really did disappoint him. That's what he get for messing with me.

"Bella, can we just forget the past and start all over again?" Edward suggested. The boy's got nerves.

"Do you really think that I'll give you another chance?" I said rhetorically. "I'm not that forgiving Edward." I smirked at him then I stalked out of the room.

"Bella!" Alice called when I was about to open the door of the classroom. I turned around to face her.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. It seems that everybody wants to know where I'm going because I don't normally just stalk out of the room without telling them where I'm going.

"No where. You might also want to finish off the food you got for,... us." I said with a smile on my face. I just can't help but smile. I wanted to see him so badly.

Just when Emmett opened his mouth my phone rang.

"What a disrespectful phone you have there Bella." He commented, grabbing a fork to get a steak. I grinned at him before I flipped my phone and I placed it in my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless. I knew exactly who this is. This is the one person I've been wanting to be with all day.

"Boyfriend alert." Emmett announced, his mouth full.

"Shut up." I shot at him.

"I call to check up on you and this is what you tell me?" The voice on the phone said.

-:-

**Okay. So I'm practically talking to myself right now but please continue reading and please review. Thank you for those who reviewed. I know it's too short so I'll try my best to make chapter 3 longer. Thanks for reading...^^,...**


	3. Negative

**Hi people! Here's the 3rd chapter, and like I've said, I'll try to make it longer, and it is. You guys are great. Thanks for the reviews...^^**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said, I'm did not invent Twilight.**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_"I call to check up on you and this is what you tell me?" The voice on the phone said._

-:-

**Chapter 3: Negative**

"Sorry. That was not meant for you." I apologized.

"Oh. So I'm here at the parking lot, where are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm on my way there. Apparently I got hostage by Alice." I told Jacob while I turned around to wink at Alice. Rosalie and Alice grinned.

Jacob just laughed when he heard what I said. "That's funny. Small girl can actually hostage you."

"Trust me, she can do more than that." I sighed.

"Okay then. I'll wait for you here." he said.

"Okay. Meet you there." I replied.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I murmured before the line went dead. I stared at them apologetically.

"Um...I think I have to go." I said.

"I think you do." Jasper agreed and they all just chuckled, except for Edward who has the look of disbelief in his face. I guess I knew why. He didn't know that I already have a boyfriend. And I think that he didn't believe his siblings or the rumors.

I walked back in, remembering my bag. I didn't look at Edward in the eye, I didn't even look at him at all. When I got my bag, I quickly stalked out the classroom. _Please don't call my name_, I chanted.

"Bella," Edward called. I sighed and I turned around again.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a...a...boy—" he stuttered, but I cut him off. I'm not the kind of person who'll have anything to do with my ex.

"Its none of your business anymore." I snapped at him. He flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Bye." I told them before finally leaving the classroom.

I walked down the hallway of the school and soon after, a saw the parking lot. I easily spotted Jacob there at the parking lot leaning on his new, red, Mercedes.

I stalked towards him in disbelief, my eyes staring down the red Mercedes. He grinned at my shocked expression. When I reached him, that's when I noticed the people all staring at the car.

"Nice huh?" Jacob said, tapping his right hand at the top of the Mercedes.

"Jacob, how did you…?" I trailed off. He rolled his eyes.

"My savings." he answered simply. My mouth fell open.

"You spent all your savings for a car?!" I nearly shrieked.

"I chill out Bells. I still have some money left." He said then kissed me at the forehead.

I sighed. "Fine. It's your lost anyway."

Jacob followed me to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I muttered. "Welcome." he said with a smile.

I'm so disappointed in him. How could he buy a new car with his savings? Wasn't he thinking about his college fees?

He's all about cars but when it comes to school, you can't even count on him in getting a B+. But he seems happy.

I stared at his face for a while as he got in and drove away. He noticed this and got a little self-conscious.

"What?" he asked. I find it cute when he gets all embarrassed and stuff.

"Nothing much." I answered, contented by the way we are right now.

"So," he started. "Alice hostage you? Or is it something else?" He asked.

"It's something else." I said, not wanting to tell him what it was all about. He knew there was more so he gestured his hands for me to continue.

I sighed. "She set me up with some kind of blind date." I answered.

"With who?"

"Edward Cullen." I answered, making the word sound like a curse, he chuckled.

"Well, sure they're related and all but I think it wasn't Alice who planned the hostage stuff." He murmured, what an unexpected answer from him. I was surprise that he didn't loose it yet, and the way he talked… what happened to him?

"What happened to you?" I asked, my face in total shock.

"What?" He demanded. Then realization hit him and he laughed. "Bella, do you honestly think that Alice would set you up like this unless her brother would ask her too?" He snorted.

"But the rest were there too." I contradicted.

"Come on Bella. Do you think that they would leave little Eddie there alone?" He asked then gave me a disapproving look that says I'm quite slow today.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I don't really care about him anymore Jake." I said in a bored tone.

"So anything interesting?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't really think I should tell you this." I hesitated.

"I think I can handle it." He said.

"You think?"

"Come on Bells." He insisted.

"You asked for it." I shrugged. "He wants me to be together with him again." I told him, and I regretted it ever since.

I saw his grip tightened at the wheel, his mouth clenched, and I saw horror in his eyes.

"That thick-skinned moron!" He snapped. Exactly what I thought a while ago.

"How could he even say that?! Is he insane?! After what he'd done to you?! Now way, what the hell? I don't think that there is such a man like him who is alive. What nerves that, that… How could he even think that you'll want to be with him again and—" Something he said made him stop, something he realized. He looked at me warily.

"You wont go back would you?" He asked. Just now, I saw pain in his eyes as he thought of the possibility that someday, I'll leave him.

I sighed. "Jake, you know that a day would come when I'll leave you—" He cut me off mid sentence.

"So that means that you're gonna leave me, someday." he clarified.

"Would you please let me finish?" I said.

"Sorry." He whispered then he shut his mouth.

"That day would come but I won't leave Jake. I wont promise you anything Jake, I'll just try to give you what I can give you and you're gonna accept it whether you like it or not." I explained.

"Lets clear this up. You're not gonna promise me anything right?" He confirmed. I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Jake, I don't want to promise something that I'm not sure I could give or do. If I promise you that I would 'never' leave you, I may not keep up with my promise and end up hurting you. And I don't want you to expect anything. Things don't always turn out the way you want to Jake. I can't promise you that I'll stay and I don't want you to expect that I'll leave you someday. It's just a matter of how things would turn out in the future. So for now, let's think of the positive first." I hope he caught all that.

"Ok fine. How 'bout this? Let's think of the positives later, and think of the negative for just this moment." He suggested.

I don't like the sound of the idea. It sound dangerous to for us. Me, Jacob and the word negative is not such a good idea to be together in a single place.

"Jake, I don't think that's such a good idea." I tried to reason out with him, which was completely useless once he'd made up his mind in which I think he already did.

"Don't worry. I'll be good I promise." He smiled.

"Fine, just don't promise me anything cause you'd probably loose it anytime soon." I gave in.

I noticed that since the start of this week, I started giving in to the suggestions of some people, and when I say some people, I mean a lot of people. Jessica, Erick, Angela, Mike, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and now Jacob. But luckily, no, not luckily, Edward would never be as lucky for me to give in to his requests. I would never give in to Edward Cullen, I can't imagine me giving in to him. If that day would come, that'll be the day when I'll surely kill myself. And I'm praying that that day would never come.

"Okay. So?" We had an awkward silence for a while. This was all his fault. If only I didn't tell him, we wouldn't have to be in this situation, but unfortunately, I'm the worst liar there is in this world. He would always see right through me no matter how much I try my hardest to keep it away from him. And he's stubborn than a rock.

"We will stick to the negative." He said in a hard voice. And I just nodded.

"It's no big deal Bella. I just want to be prepared when the time would come that you'll beat me up and leave me." He teased, I chuckled. Finally, the mood was starting to lift up.

"You don't have to prepare now Jacob. You know I wont leave you, but I'm not promising anything." I sighed, looking for his eyes and I found them. He let out a sighed as I noticed that we were parked in front of my house.

He pressed his warm hand on my cheek and smiled at me. "I know, but when that time would come, I don't want to break down into tears like a girly-girl." He joked, making the mood lightened up again.

"So you won't mind me leaving you then?" I asked. His eyes widened. I'm guessing he didn't see that one coming.

"Of course I would. What came into your head and gave you that idea?"

"It's just that, you're talking like you don't mind me leaving you at all. It's like you know that surely, the day would come and I'll leave you. You talk like you know what's going to happen in the future and you don't seem to mind anything at all. Whether I stay or leave. It seems that you're preparing yourself in the future, a future in which you don't know. Why are you talking this way Jake?" I was talking to fast that I didn't realize that I almost always repeated my questions to him. He grinned, he loves it when I talk too fast or start twitching or start getting nervous around him, but that's not the point.

"Bells, all I need to do is be prepared for the near future. Bella did you know how much I suffered seeing you look so horrible when you broke up with that Edward? Do you know that I'll try my very best just for me not to hurt you? I'm not like 'him' Bella and I never will be. I would never let some other guy steal you away from me, especially one who cheats on some other girl. It may not look like it, but I am trying my best so that I could be worthy of your love. I may not be perfect but I can learn from my mistakes too." He winked at me after he finished his speech.

"Thank you." Was all there is for me to say.

"You're welcomes Bells." He answered. "I think you should go in the house already." He suggested.

-:-

**That's all for now... Do you like it? I hope you do. Please review. I'll think it wont take a while for me to update this story. Thanks for reading...^^**


	4. Birthday

**Here it is guys. Thanks for the few people who updated but still. Anyways, like I said, it wont take a long while before I'll update so here it is. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I were the owner, I should have been rich by now, but sadly, I'm not, Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight and I also own my books.**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_"You're welcomes Bells." He answered. "I think you should go in the house already." He suggested._

-:-

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

"You're right." I breathed and then looked away. When I was about to get my bag pack, I heard a soft slam from the other side where Jacob was, and I found him running towards the car door. He opened the door for me and no matter how hard I tried to reason with him, I let him carry my bag anyway.

We arrived down the front porch and this is where we part. This isn't like before, I still need some time alone to calm myself and thank God Jacob didn't mind. He was also busy with Billy. Though that fact annoyed him.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me my bag.

He hugged first me then he bent his head down to kiss my forehead. "Take care." Jake said.

"I'll try." I muttered and he grinned.

"Bye then." He finally said and tuned his back on me.

"Bye." I told him before turning around to go inside the house.

When I got in, I directly headed my way upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and slammed it, threw my bag on the floor and jumped to my bed grabbing a pillow. I covered my face with the pillow that I got and screamed my heart out.

I am so mad!

How could Alice do that to me? Even though he's his sister, it's still no excuse at all. Jacob and I had this relationship for nearly a year.

Its been a year since that incident happened, and it still hurts every time I think about it.

Flashback:

_"Hey! Bella!" Alice called from the other side of the cafeteria. She is small but she has a big voice._

_She was tapping the chair beside her and Edward, who was not there yet. I smiled and turned back to my tray. I got a slice of pizza, an apple and a small carton of milk. I got my tray and made my way to the usual spot. I placed my tray on the table, sat down on the chair that Alice got for me and I let my bag fall on the floor._

_"Hey guys." I greeted them. They smiled at me in response._

_"So Bella," Alice started with an apple on her hand. She always starts the conversation. Leave it to her to make quiet persons into party peoples. "What's your plan for tomorrow? Beach, mall or something?" She asked then took a bite of her apple. I frowned remembering what day tomorrow is._

_"Home." I said, biting a mouthful of pizza._

_Alice frowned. "Don't be so KJ Bella. Everyone's excited except for you. Tomorrow's your big day. Don't be so dull." She complained._

_"Where's Edward?" I asked, trying to change the subject which didn't work._

_Alice and Emmett rolled their eyes while Rosalie and Jasper chuckled._

_"He's getting something from his car." Rosalie answered. "Anyway. Bella, come on. Why are you so dull? Tomorrow's gonna be great." Rosalie agreed._

_"Yeah! I would run around a football field carrying you if you want me to." Emmett suggested._

_"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather stay at home than make a big deal out of a stupid celebration." I answered._

_"It's not a stupid celebration Bella. Just think about it. You'll have a cake, presents, a huge celebration and you'll be the star of the day." Alice said, her eyes and hands moving around freely as she imagined a huge celebration._

_"No way. I don't want a huge celebration and especially the part where I'm the star of the day." I disagreed._

_"I'll ask Edward then." Alice said, I pouted.  
_

_"Nice try but I still wont give in. Edward wouldn't—" I was cut off because something covered my eyes._

_"Edward, is that you?" I asked._

_"Just a minute Bella." A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I would know that voice anywhere and I would never mistake that for someone else._

_"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked trying to take his hands off my eyes._

_While I struggled to get my sight back, I heard the sound of plastic being crumpled and heard a whispering sound and someone chuckling lightly, all from our table._

_"Ready?" Edward suddenly asked._

_"Wait! No! Ready for what?! Edward, what's going—" I stuttered. Then Edward let go and I got my sight back. Right in front of me was a two layered cake covered with white icing, with blue frosting and a gel icing that read, "Happy Birthday Bella!" and beside the cake were seven boxes wrapped in different wrappers with seven different colors of ribbons on top._

_This is a nightmare. They planned it all along. How could they do this to me? And this is the second time already. And Edward._

_I turned and glared at him, while he smiled at me with innocent eyes._

_"Advance happy birthday Bella!" They said all together. The people stopped what they were doing and looked my direction._

_I turned to Alice._

_"I hope you're happy!" I hissed._

_"Trust me Bella, I am" She assured with a laugh._

_"I thought I told you 'no'?" I told Edward who was now sitting beside me. I folded my arms over my chest and turned to look at him._

_"You did, but I didn't listen. At least be happy Bella." He said. Then he placed his right hand on my cheek._

_I frowned. He knows how much I hate parties and surprises, and he should know that more than anyone else, apart from my dad and mom, of course._

_"Don't frown," he kissed my forehead. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" he continued rhetorically._

_Just then, Mike Newton approached our table hesitantly._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it's your birthday so I wasn't able to buy a gift. So, happy birthday Bella." he said._

_"Thanks Mike." I said, gritting my teeth. I took a glance at Edward and saw him glaring at Mike._

_"Um. Bye."Mike said ,raising his hand as a goodbye gesture when he saw Edwards glare._

_"Be nice." I said, then I took the apple from my tray and took a small bite._

_"I am nice. I just can't stand him." Edward answered._

_I raised the apple from my hand and offered it to him. "Want some?" I asked._

_He took the apple from my hand and took a bite from the same place where I bit it._

_"Bella." Jasper called._

_I turned to look at him. He had the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. I wonder why._

_"Yes, Jasper?"_

_"You're free tomorrow right?" He asked out of nowhere. That surprised me. What is he up to?_

-:-

**That's all, I hope you like it. Please review. By the way for the next few chapters, it will all be about the flashback. No pauses and no other stuff besides it. I'm gonna be doing it because I need you guys to know what really happened, how, when, and why. Please don't be mad. I'll try to make the flashbacks longer so that we could move on with the flow. But this part is really important, this is the part where you get to go to see the houses, rooms and stuffs, you get to know how the actual scene happened when Bella started going insane for a while, her thoughts and stuffs. And if you want I'll put on Edward's POV in the story. Just tell me if you want Edward's mind in the story or not and if you're confused about something, don't hesitate to come and ask me. That's all and thanks again for reading my story... Please review.  
**


	5. Persuation

**Chapter 5 is finally here. Sorry for making you guys wait. I've busy editing and guess what, a new story came up in mind. Hehehe. I'm not sure about it yet, so I'll probably wont post it yet**. **Going back here. So like I said the flashback would be long and it is. This chapter is long too but 2 or 3 more chapters of flashback and we'll go back to the present again. Thanks to the few who reviewed and for those who would still review. I hope you'll keep up with me.**

**Disclaimer: I hope I am the owner and I could have Edward and Jacob, too bad I'm not. Stephenie still owns Twilight.  
**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_"You're free tomorrow right?" He asked out of nowhere. That surprised me. What is he up to?_

-:-

**Chapter 5: Persuasion**

**_Yes, this is still a flashback..._  
**

_"Yeah." I answered cautiously._

_"Great. 5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Your house. And wear something nice." Jasper said._

_Now I'm confused._

_"I'll lend you a dress." Alice offered._

_"I'll lend you my shoes." Rosalie said._

_"I'll lend you my,… never mind." Emmett said._

_"Great. Everything's settled." Alice said as she stood up._

_"Wait. What's going on?" I asked, totally confused._

_Jasper stood up. "5 o'clock, Bella." Jasper reminded me and they went out of the cafeteria in a hurry._

_"Tomorrow's gonna be great!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. Then she stood up and gave me a hug and so did Emmett._

_"Bye Bella." Rosalie and Emmett said and they too went out in a hurry._

_I looked after them as they went out of the cafeteria. My mind is scrambled up. What are they planning to do tomorrow? Why is Alice gonna lend me a dress and Rosalie?_

_When I heard a light chuckle, I remembered that Edward was still here. I turned to him. Then I turned my head towards the table where the cake and then to the presents then back to Edward._

_"You wont tell me anything would you?" I asked. Though I already know the answer to that, it's till worth a try._

_"I wouldn't ruin their fun Bella. Just play with Alice and the rest, alright. I know you wouldn't want to disappoint them." He smiled._

_"I did once and they gave me a bad memory of it. Now I feel like I'm having a trauma against parties." I muttered._

_"Bella." He murmured.  
_

_"Alright then," I folded my arms across my chest. "How about you explain that." I demanded, nodding my head towards the table._

_"It's just cakes and gifts." He shrugged, I continued to look at him until he would tell what wanted to know._

_He sighed. "Alice's plan. I told her not to but as usual, she didn't listen. And the gifts, just a little something from all of us." he smiled._

_"Seven?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Esme and Carlisle." He answered simply._

_"They knew?!" I asked, surprised._

_"Alice told them." he shrugged._

_I let my hand fall and frowned._

_"Just accept the presents, love." He said._

_I sighed._

_"You don't want to disappoint them do you?" he asked. I groaned._

_"No." I said, finally giving in._

_He knows me only too well. I couldn't say no to him, especially Carlisle and Esme._

_"Fine. I'll take it. But if you spent a dime on my present—" he cut me off._

_"You'll give it back to me and if you have use force, you'll do it." He finished my sentence._

_I raised and eyebrow at him and he just smiled at me._

_Like I said, he knows me too well._

_The bell rang and I did nothing but annoy him and tried my best to persuade him in telling me about tomorrow. But he wasn't annoyed at all. Instead, he found it amusing and funny to see me trying to get him to say what I wanted him to say. I always pout every time he would laugh or chuckle at me and I find it irritating. At the end of the day, he still didn't give even a single clue. He always tell me what I wanted to know before, but I can't believe that he is so stubborn when Alice gets a hold of him._

_The bell signaling the end of class finally rang. It's unbelievable how he still managed not to tell me what I wanted to know._

_I sighed. He was right beside me, still chuckling. That irritated me. I stalked out of the room, nearly tripping but he got a hold of me._

_"Careful now." He said._

_I glared at him for a few seconds and jerked my arm away from him. I pulled my bag into place and continued walking towards the parking lot. Halfway there, I tripped again, and lucky for me, I was able to reach out to the handle of the locker. I again heard him chuckled behind me. I turned to him, my expression furious and I saw amusement in his eyes._

_That's it. Now I'm really angry._

_I ran towards the parking lot and placed my hand in my pocket and I just remembered that Edward drove me to school this morning. I closed my eyes to calm myself. After a few seconds, I got a hold of myself and decided to walk home instead. I made my way and before I've even walked half a meter, something grabbed my wrist. It took me by surprise and I instantly turned to look at the person who was holding my wrist._

_"You're not walking home are you?" Edward asked, pursing his lips, trying to hide his smile, but I saw it clearly in his eyes._

_"I am." I said walking away, but he got my wrist again and this time, he spun me around and got his left hand on the spine of my neck and his right on my waist._

_I gasped at his touch._

_"Tell me why you're so upset." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath hit my ear._

_"Don't you know why?" I asked incredulously. I tried to pull away but his hold was hard. I sighed. I noticed some people staring and I flushed deep crimson. "Edward! Let go! People are staring!" I hissed._

_He let go and looked at my expression. I tried to look away. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and waited till I looked at him. I finally did. He smiled lightly at me and I looked down again, embarrassed._

_"You're pretty when you blush." he commented._

_I quickly looked up at him incredulously._

_"Are you trying to distract me from what I'm thinking right now?" I asked._

_"Something like that but I can see that it didn't work. But I really am telling the truth. You're beautiful Bella. And you look more beautiful when you blush." He commented, looking at me straight to the eye, it felt like he was looking straight to my soul. The way his eyes looked at me makes me feel like my insides are melting._

_Okay, so he got me. Now I'm distracted, and he smelled victory and started a conversation again._

_"I'm so lucky." He said to himself, smiling as he already knew that I lost. His comment to his self made me curious though._

_"Why is that?" I asked, the edge of curiosity was clear on my voice._

_"I have you." He shrugged. "Come on. I'll drive you home." He said, grabbing me by the waist, and we made our way to his silver Volvo._

_He opened the door for me, as he always do, and I went in._

_He got in and started the engine. His words were still in my mind. He's lucky cause he has me? In what way? It doesn't make any sense at all._

_My eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated on the meanings behind his words. I'm way too slow today._

_He noticed how I'm so preoccupied, and he probably thinks I'm still gonna try to let him spit out what plans Alice has for tomorrow, though I'm still bothered by that, I'll just let it go._

_"Something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone._

_"Hmmm." Was all I said, still preoccupied as I turned my head and faced the window. Seeing the tress around me pass by is actually helping me think._

_"Look, Bella. If you're still upset about not knowing Alice's plan about tomorrow, I'm sorry. I just don't want to disappoint them." He apologized._

_"Hmmm." I said, louder this time. This made him uneasy. Guess he misunderstood the way I'm acting right now._

_He groaned. "Bella, you know—" I cut him off._

_"Edward?" I asked softly, still a little preoccupied._

_"Yes?" He answered._

_I turned to look at him and found the slightest hint of worry in his eyes._

_"What did you mean when you said that you're lucky to have me?" I asked casually._

_This took him by surprise and relief over took his expression. He probably wasn't expecting me to asked this, but instead, he thought that I'm still angry with him._

_"Well," he started. "First of all, I've been wanting to be with you since the first tome I saw you and by some miracle, you also liked me, and you just can't imagine how happy I am right now. To be with you like this is all I could ask for. You're like a flower who lures everyone in, but when they touch you, they'll cut themselves not knowing that you have thorns, and you're that type of flower who lured me in, and by some magic, when I picked you up without noticing your thorns, I didn't cut myself and noticed that your thorns went all away. The most beautiful flower that everyone wants is with me and I will do nothing else but to protect that flower. So I'm lucky to have you." He explained._

_He sighed and looked at me. I stared at him for a few seconds and his expression turned wary. So I spoke up to break the silence._

_"Since when did I become a rose?" I asked, confused._

_He laughed quietly. "You were always a rose, love." He smiled._

_"Well that's good. I guess. What color?" I asked, trying to lift the mood._

_"Blue. Always blue." He answered._

_"Why blue? Can't it be red? Or white? No wait,… I'd rather red. White is for dead people." I said._

_He chuckled and I joined him._

_"Simple as because you're no ordinary rose." He said looking into my eye. I flushed and he grinned._

_A few minutes later we were embraced with a comfortable silence and soon enough, maybe too soon, we were parked beside my house._

_I sighed, not wanting to go home yet. He noticed that._

_I was about to open his car door when he spoke up. "You want to go our house?"_

_That took me off for a minute._

_"Now?" I asked._

_"Why not?" He shrugged._

_"Wont I be some kind of disturbance there?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes were shock then he composed his features._

_"No you wont, and you're not. But if you wont go, especially when just a while ago Alice asked me to invite you again, she promised that she would really drag you to our house if she had to." He explained, his smile widening at the last part._

_Wow. That's kind of hard to imagine, for such a small girl to drag someone who is probably a foot taller than her than her. That made me laugh._

_"So, are you coming or not?" Edward asked, still smiling._

_I smiled. "Now that you put it that way. I don't want to end up being dragged around by your small sister." I chuckled._

_"Small but terrible." Edward remarked and he started the engine._

_We drove for only a few minutes due to his driving and finally, we've arrived._

_Their house was as elegant as ever._

_A white, three storied house. You could see just by looking through the glass walls that their house was never a mess._

_Edward stopped the engine and went out in a hurry to open my door._

_"Thanks." I murmured. I left my bag and those other stuffs they got of me inside his car, knowing that he'll drive me home again._

_We walked through the tiles and beside those was their huge garden filled with flowers in full bloom. The best smell ever. You could smell the sweet scent just when you'd get out of the car._

_There were lilacs, a few lavenders, pink roses, lily of the valley, jasmines, and freesias. It smelled so sweet and in the middle of the garden was a swinging bench which is the color of emerald. And by the wall was a miniature waterfall surrounded by vines crawling up on the wall.  
_

_Everything looked so nice and it seemed so unreal, like I was in a garden of a fairy tail._

_Edward placed his arm around my waist._

_"Is your mom around?" I asked him._

_"I think. I'm not certain. But Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are certainly home." He answered._

_I frowned. "Could we stay in your room for today? I think I can't handle it anymore if Alice would make me her manikin again." It was supposed to be a request but it came out sounding like a plea. I shuddered at the memory of Alice and me in her huge walk in closet where she would dress me up and put on make-up on me now and again._

_Edward let out a light laugh. "I like that idea." He agreed._

_He opened the door for me and we went in to the living room. Same pale yellow walls and white, comfortable sofas. The stairs circling by the left corner. The kitchen on the other room and the backyard just by the kitchen. By the living room was the huge flat screen TV in front the sofas. In the middle of the sofa, that was making a 'U' shape in front of the TV, was a small rectangular, glass glass table that has an elegant vase in the middle with lavenders and freesias in the vase. Don't forget the grand piano beside the kitchen.  
_

_Just when Edward closed the door, Alice was already running towards us, a huge grin on her face. 'Oh no!' I thought. I looked up at Edward in alarm knowing that the smile on Alice's lips were signs of me suffering the whole afternoon locked up in her closet._

_Edward, knowing what I wanted, smiled at me and I sighed, relief pondering over my expression._

_"Bella come on! There's a lot of important things we have to do!" Alice squealed._

_"Alice, I think you should give Bella a break about that. Just look for someone else for now. We haven't had enough time for each other every time she comes here." Edward told her. He was right though, we haven't had time for ourselves ever since Alice spotted me._

_Alice's grin faded and the corners of her lips fell. This was hard enough. Alice was never fair. She uses these kind of things to get what she wanted. Her expression was so heart breaking, and it actually made me want to just give in to her, again._

_I sigh. "Fine." I groaned and Alice's expression lit up. Edward frowned._

_"No. Not fine." Edward disagreed. Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward._

_"Give her a break Alice. Can't you just give her a small space for now?" Edward insisted._

_"No." Alice disagreed in a hard voice._

_"I'll buy you the designer outfit that you loved so much." Edward offered._

_Alice's eyes narrowed. "What about shoes?"_

_"Two pairs."_

_"Make it four and you've got a deal." Alice insisted and offered her right hand to shake Edward's hand._

_Edward shook her hand. Alice had the biggest smile in her face after Edward agreed to buy her the clothes and shoes she wanted._

_"Sunday, this Sunday." Alice said in a final voice before she went away._

_I stared at Edward, unable to believe how easily he persuaded Alice to let me off the hook for now. But I wonder why Alice is having a hard time to buy the clothes she wanted. She always had enough money to buy her own things. Well, there must really be a reason behind that._

_"What?" Edward asked, looking down at me._

_"I can't believe you persuaded her just like that. And she has the money to buy things for herself, right?" I asked, my voice full of curiosity._

_He grinned. "She's saving. She bought some designer clothes, shoes and other things from the internet and ended up using half of her savings for those." Edward explained, still grinning._

_I sighed, Alice will always be Alice and nothing could ever change that, not even Jasper._

_Edward grabbed my hand, locking it with his hand and pulled me gently towards the stairs. He smiled at the thought that we're finally alone and I did too. It was nice to finally have an alone time with the one you love the most. It was almost unbelievable for me to believe that Edward was mine and no one else can take him away from me. I was comfortable with that._

_I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the lace of my shoes were loose and I accidentally stepped on one of those and tripped. Good thing Edward caught me before my face touched the ground. It feels annoying. Tripping down when you're in the most comfortable place ever. Stumbling down the stairs, which nearly happened to me before when someone accidentally pushed me and I was walking down the stairs, good thing that my dad was there or else my face would've been shattered by now._

_"You should probably use slippers when you come and visit us here." Edward suggested._

_I sat down the stairs and started fixing the laces._

_"Nope, I'm more comfortable with my shoes." I answered. When I was done fixing my shoes, we continued to head up stairs. Edward's room was on the 3rd floor. It was a tiring trip to his room, but when you reach his room, it'll be worth it._

_Our trip upstairs was quiet, until we passed Emmett's room. He had the television into speakers, probably watching a movie. I chucked, Edward frowned._

_Finally, we reached the top of their house and found the only door located there. Edward's room. I smiled. It's been a while since I entered his room. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I've always loved his room. It has a big space but it also seemed like it's small. He doesn't have much in his room, just books, music player and speakers, a flat screen TV, a pile of CD's, an acoustic guitar, a huge comfortable bed colored silver with pretty patterns as designs, a walk in closet, but not as big as Alice's and he got the terrace._

_His room was a soft shade of green, pillows were different shades of green and a huge window beside his bed. Wow. He have emerald bedside lamp too, silver bedside table with gems, emerald to be exact, embedded to it. It was green. Forks was already green and now his bedroom is too._

_"Since when did you like green?" I asked, waving my hand around his room._

_"Um, Alice renovated it. Green suits me, she said. But I'd still rather gold." He said._

_"Yea, I liked gold better." I agreed._

_I walked towards his bed, took my shoes off and made my way up to his bed looking for a side which is comfortable to me. I settled in the middle, resting my back to his pillows. I looked at his bedside table and wondered._

_"Are these things real?" I asked, pointing towards the gems on his bedside table._

_He shrugged. "Alice will be Alice."_

_I knew what he meant. For real? Is he kidding me?_

_I stared at him in disbelief. "For real? Are you kidding me?" I nearly shrieked, repeating my thoughts._

_"Can't blame her. She's just doing her usual job. Over doing everything." He sighed._

_Alice has always been a favorite to us all. She's like the rope that binds us all together and she keeps out people who she doesn't like. Everybody in the family loves her, nobody could hate Alice, probably some are annoyed or irritated, but it'll be impossible for them to resist her. Too much cuteness in her. I should put that down on my list: Too much cuteness can cause either annoyance to people or irresistible to most._

_I smiled and Edward noticed that._

_"What are you thinking?" He asked, curious to my sudden smile._

_I turned to face him. He was now sitting beside me on his huge bed._

_"Haven't you noticed that somehow, nobody seemed to hate Alice. I mean, some are probably annoyed and irritated but they could never come to a conclusion in which they could say that they hated her?" I asked him. He considered that for a moment._

_"Yea, I did. Jessica and Lauren might be annoyed with her but they never showed any emotion of hate for Alice at all." Edward concluded._

_"I wonder how she does that?" I wondered. "She's lucky that nobody hates her." I murmured._

_Edward cupped my right cheek. "Nobody hates you, love."_

_I snorted. "Like you could say that again when I'll show you Jessica and Lauren's face."_

_"Not reason enough. Just because I'm with you doesn't mean we're signing up for a hate war. Just ignore them like I do. They'll come around,… probably." He retorted._

_"Exactly my point. Alice always have the crowd and I don't, especially with the Jessica and Lauren part. I'll never get them to like me again." I sighed._

_They used to like me before, but since every guy in school got a close look at me, they started hating me for that—except Jessica who stayed but later on joined Lauren when Edward got his eyes on me._

_"You're really not the type of person who wouldn't mind if those things were to happen, are you?" He concluded._

_I shook my head. "Nope. Especially when they let me hear their complaints on purpose. But I have admit that I nearly snapped one time when that happened." I said, recalling the past, those weren't really part of my good memories._

_"Well if you'll be like Alice, I probably wouldn't have time with you any more. Talk about fashion." He grinned, I grimaced._

_"That wouldn't be fun." I said, making a face and he chuckled.  
_

_We talked about Alice for a while and move on to how weird it would be if I were a cheerleader. I laughed at that. How could he even think about that when he knows that I have my balance problems. Soon after, the rest of the family came home and too soon, Edward drove me home. It was already dark when I got home. Charlie already ate, probably ordered a pizza and I went up stairs to my room. I was already tired so I was ready to sleep. I tied my hair into a bun and took a half bath. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I didn't have any dreams this time, I was able to sleep peacefully and I would wake up tomorrow and I can't wait to spend the day with Edward._

-:-

**Like I said, long right? Don't worry, I'm almost coming to an end. Please review. Tell me what you think. And tell me if I got something wrong. Thanks!!! Please review!!!^^,...  
**


	6. Big Day

**Here it is! Finally! I was having a problem with this chapter but I hope you'll like it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this week or next week because I'm not done writing chapter 7. So, I decided to make this chapter extra long. I know that the flashbacks are long but it was due to the things I needed to describe. Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who added my story in their favorites. Thanks a lot!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! And I still love it...^^**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

**I was already tired so I was ready to sleep. I tied my hair into a bun and took a half bath. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I didn't have dream this time, I was able to sleep peacefully and I would wake up tomorrow and I can't wait to spend the day with Edward.**

-:-

**Chapter 6: Big day**

_"Bella?" A voice called. It was familiar but I was too tired to wake up. I had a tiring week and an annoying Friday. Friday! Today's Saturday?! I sat up, too fast and my head started spinning and I fell down on my pillow. I heard someone giggle. I groaned._

_"What are you doing here?" I moaned, covering my head with a blanket._

_"Bella, you've been there for more than you should. It's practically 10 o' clock."_

_I threw a pillow at her direction._

_"Alice, get out. I want to sleep."_

_"What? No. You should stand up. You already missed breakfast and you're not gonna miss lunch. Especially dinner." She complained._

_Ugh! Dinner! I took the blanket off my head and looked at her._

_She was fabulous, as she always is. She was wearing a green off-shoulder top which had emerald diamonds on it. It has a small opening, all the way to the middle of her chest and was securely shut by an emerald pin, shaped like a diamond. Just below her chest was the huge slit on her outfit which goes all the way down, showing her stomach. As for her bottom, it was the usual skinny jeans which is the darkest shade of blue and has small chain dangling from one slid to another, just three small chains though. To match it all up was her black, high heeled boots that goes all the way to her ankle and was very cute due to the small butterfly patterns that was scattering by the sides and covered the zippers._

_"Wow Alice." I said as I saw her outfit._

_"I know! Cute right?" She squealed, spinning so that I could see every angle of it._

_"When did Jasper allow you to wear something close to revealing?" I asked, getting up from my bed._

_She made a face and was sticking he tongue out at the memory of them arguing about what she was wearing._

_"He gradually understood that as long as I'm a girl, he must set me and my fashion sense free. But he feels uncomfortable every time he sees me in something like this." She answered._

_I nodded._

_"I like the top though. Wonder if Edward would let me wear one." I wondered out loud._

_Alice chuckle, sitting down at the end of my bed. "He'll probably say no. But his expression would be interesting to look at." She considered. "But if you want I could lend it to you. I have four more, excluding this one. The same design except the color of the cloth and the color of the diamonds too, but close enough. I have this color, of course, pink, red, purple and blue. Just in case you would want to wear one and in case Edward, by some miracle, would agree to let you wear it, I just got the blue one." She said. Wow. That was long._

_"But its cold out here in Forks. I wonder how you survived." I muttered. She rolled her eyes._

_"The sun is shinning brightly outside, Bella. If you only woke up earlier you would have noticed that." She stated. She was quiet for a few seconds and then she looked at me from head to toe. She frowned. "You should really start fixing yourself for today." She finally said, breaking the silence._

_I nodded and got my towel._

_I headed towards the bathroom and took a bath. After my bath I dried myself up with a towel then covered myself with another. I got out of the bathroom and ran towards my room nearly tripping. I walked in and Alice wasn't there anymore ,but there, taking her place was an outfit already chosen for me._

_It was a brown tank top that was uneven. It was at a regular length by the right and it curved down to the left making the left longer than the right. Then it has one column of small 'x' that came from the top middle, down to the very tip of the shirt. By the armpit, an inverted triangle started to form all the way down to the last 'x' pattern and it has a lighter shade of brown while the rest of it, including the small 'x' patterns, was dark brown. In short, it's still considered brown._

_Then below it was a green colored camouflage pedal. It also has two small chains hanging from one side to the other. Then beside it was a pair of green sandals that doesn't have much of a heel. But it was enough. Plain and simple. Just how I like it. Alice must have given up in letting me wear heels. Good that she finally figured that one out. I put on my underwear and the clothes that Alice got for me then went to the small table that has a huge mirror in front of it, to get my brush when I noticed a French hat that has the same color of my pants and a note that was pressed unto it._

**_Bella, wear this hat and don't ask why._**

**_But if you would ask, it's just because of the weather._**

**_But it would also look good with your outfit._**

**_Just let your hair fall down and make sure it doesn't look messy._**

**_Look cute when you go down._**

**_Alice._**

_Why should I be surprised? I combed through my hair, making it smooth, but still has the curls, then I placed the hat on my head and fixed my bangs. I caught some hair from my back and laid it over both sides of my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked descent. I got my phone and wallet. Set my watch on my left wrist and went down the stairs. I didn't want to look cute. Even if Alice begged me to. So I just walk down and saw Alice sitting at the kitchen, staring blankly at the room when her eyes suddenly found me. She flashed a smile at me and stood up._

_"It's about time that you're done. Come 'on. Eat first and then we'll go shopping." Alice beamed._

_I sighed. "I was just free from you yesterday and now you go back to torturing me."_

_She chuckled. "That's life. And in my life, I'm the torturer and you're the one being tortured."_

_I ate a piece of pizza that was left yesterday and poured milk into my glass. After eating, I brushed my teeth and cleaned the plates._

_We went out. Me being pulled and Alice, pulling._

_She was right about the weather though. It was sunny and was a perfect time to have picnic. Finally. The warmth of the sun. She drove us to the mall and I groaned._

_She was pulling pushing me when we got to the mall.  
_

_"Come 'on Bella! Shopping is no time for you to feel sick." She said, pulling me by my hand again. "Hurry up! My treat! Come 'on. Don't be lousy!"_

_"Alice." I groaned._

_"Fine. Let's eat first. Its been three hours now anyway." She decided, pulling me again._

_Why can't I ever be alone with Edward on Saturday's?!_

_She pulled me to a restaurant and we sat down. Alice placed all her shopping bags to the floor and sat down._

_She got an order lasagna and I did too. We ate in silence when she finally decided to break it._

_"Guess what? I have the funniest news ever! Jessica and Lauren just hit on Edward. Again. It was funny how uncomfortable Edward was. You should have seen his face." Alice squealed. I stared at her in disbelief._

_"Seriously?" I said and she nodded with a huge grin on her face._

_"That's the reason why he didn't go out of the house today. He locked himself in his room. While Emmett was teasing him, which was also quite annoying."_

_"He could have just rejected them,… again."_

_She laughed. "He did, but they kept ignoring him. They just stopped when Rosalie was finally pissed off and yelled at them. Edward was amused at how Rose reacted while Emmett was laughing the whole time. The two of them looked smug when they walked away." Laughs. "Then when Edward thought that things started to calm down, Tanya came and asked him to be his girlfriend again."_

_"She what?!" I nearly shrieked._

_"You worry too much Bella, don't you trust Edward at all? Anyway, Rose was already so pissed off that she poured her orange juice all over Tanya and she even stole Edward's, Emmett's and my juice just to spill it all over her. Tanya was so embarrassed and she ran out of the restaurant soaking wet. She was whining at how her beauty was damaged and her mascara was pouring down her face. We had a good laugh and Edward finally wanted to go home just to stay away from them." She said. She was laughing again._

_I chuckled. "Wow. I would really love to see her that way. It sure would have been a funny sight."_

_"Of course it was funny. Imagine her whining." She laughed._

_We continued eating while talking. Alice was complaining about how annoying it was when Tanya was still Edwards girlfriend. How Emmett would annoy her to death and Rose being annoyed at her stupidity._

_We were done shopping at 3:30. After all my whining. And apparently, Alice did not give up about my and heels. She let me fit high heeled boots, stilettos and some other shoes with heels and again, she ended up buying the things she let me fit. We are now inside her car. All the paper bags at the back of her car. The back was actually full due to all the things she bought for me and for herself._

_"I thought you're saving?" I asked._

_She nodded. "I am. But this is an important day Bella. Your birthday to be exact, and you need presents."_

_I groaned. "You already gave me presents, Alice, and I don't need more clothes that I wouldn't need. And besides, my closet is already full."_

_She shook her head. "No. Those were only advance presents and you're gonna be accepting those whether you like it or not. Don't worry about the closet, I'll just buy you a bigger one. And besides, did you even open the presents yet?"_

_This small girl is unbelievable. I shook my head._

_"No. My closet's just fine. I don't need a bigger one. Those clothes aren't even suited for Forks, it's more suited for Phoenix than here." I insisted._

_"Nope. If we have to go to Phoenix just so that you could wear the clothes that I've bought for you, then we are."_

_I gave up, there's no point in arguing with Alice._

_"You're unbelievable." I remarked. Relaxing._

_"I've been told." She smiled.  
_

_A few minutes of comfortable silence passed then Alice spoke up again. The silence was nice while it lasted._

_"We're going to my house first. I'll fix you at my room then I'll bring you home so that Jasper could pick you up." She stated. I stared at her smiling face. Obviously, her plan was going very well._

_"Where are you taking me Alice?" I asked._

_"At home." She answered. I rolled my eyes._

_"Why wont you just tell me?" I complained._

_"Because that would ruin the surprise."_

_We were parked at their house now. And I can't wait to face my doom. I groaned as Alice walked out her car door. I walked out knowing that I can never win against Alice. I helped her with the shopping bags, pouting, and we headed inside their house. When we walked in, I noticed that there were no people at all._

_"Um, where is everyone?" I asked, looking around their house._

_"Out." She answered simply._

_"Their obviously out Alice." I said._

_"Good thing you noticed." She mused. I shook my head._

_"Up." She ordered. I did as I was told. I went up their stairs and directly went to her room._

_Rosalie and Jasper's rooms are on the ground floor. Behind the kitchen where the garage is located. Rose picked that room because she wants to check her car now and then, while Jasper had his room by the backyard because he likes peace and quiet. Alice had her room besides Emmett because it has the biggest closet and she doesn't mind Emmett making loud noises. Carlisle and Esme lived in a different house not far from here. Since all the rooms were taken, they decided to build a new house so they could give some space to their children._

_I knew exactly where to go. I turned to the left when I reached the second floor and walk straight until I saw the door leading to Alice's room. I opened the door and walked in. Her room. It was a gentle shade of yellow, her bed was round, dull gold sheets surrounded it. Different sizes of pillows in different shades of white surrounded her bed. It was huge, but Edward's room is much bigger, but it has few things on it so it looked almost empty. On the right side of her room were two doors. One leading to her bathroom and the other leading to her closet. On the left side of her room was a hanging chair in a shape of an egg that only fits one person and has a comfortable looking seat. I had fun there. There was also a desk with papers all piled up in place and this is where her flat screened computer is located. No walls on the left, just huge glass walls and the curtains were tied up on the sides._

_I walked in her closet and as usual it was full, but some racks were still empty. It only looked full because each racks were so full. The right side were all her outfits while the left were all shoes. The middle was surrounded by big mirrors and inside it was a table full of make-ups and other stuffs I do not what to know. The mirrors circled the table and there, you could see each and every angle of yourself. She walked in after a while and I sat in front of the table. I am still annoyed at her for making me her doll, though I really loved the results. Alice would do her stuffs and I would do mine. She would turn me into a beauty queen and I will wait and be a good girl while she's working on me._

-:-

**So there! What do you think? Guys, I really need you to review so that I would know that there are still some of you who appreciates my story. I have to know what you think so that I could improve my work. I hope that those of you who are just reading would review too so that I would have enough inspirations to write cause your reviews really do help me write. I also need to know that I'm still actually writing this story for the readers who are expecting more...**

**So please review, I'll really need it!!! Thanks... ^^) ... XD ...  
**


	7. Princess

**Hey! Finally! I've been also waiting for this to come out. The dress probably sucks but please deal with it because I have no idea how to design a dress. Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting for so long, but look! Here it is. I hope you guys would like this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The last time I've checked, Stephenie Meyer is not my name.  
**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_She would turn me into a beauty queen and I will wait and be a good girl while she's working on me._

_-:-  
_

_**Chapter 7: Princess**_

_It's nearly 4:00 when she finished up with me. The mirrors around me showed signs of the successful makeover Alice did. I got up and walked to one of the mirrors next to me while she clapped her hands together and was wearing a huge grin on her face._

_Shock flitted across my face._

_My eyes was covered in different shades of blue, from light to dark. Below my eyes, Alice placed on a white eyeliner and patted a small amount of blue eye shadows on the liner. My lashes were dark and heavy, not so heavy. My cheeks were pink, while my lips was a juicy red. My hair was half-tied and the rest ,including my bangs, was elegantly curled. My whole skin was glistening with very small silver dusts. I wasn't wearing the dress yet. Alice didn't show it to me yet._

_"Wow." was all I can say while she was clapping her hands together and was wearing a huge grin on her face. From Bella to Princess Isabella or just Bella. Alice is unbelievable._

_"I know right. It was all worth the torture." She laughed at the last word. I giggled._

_"Do I get to see my dress now?" I asked._

_"Of course. Do you expect me to let you wear jeans and stuff?" She made a face at the idea. "Definitely not." She said, answering her own question._

_"Like that'll ever happen." I muttered._

_"Come on! Lets go!" She said dragging me by my wrist._

_We went out of the small room surrounded by mirrors and just as we were out I saw the dress hanging by the closet. My eyes zeroed at the dress I saw. It was beautiful. It's a blue- as usual-dress. A tube that has some kind of white and silver puffy thing above and below the edges. It was plain but elegant. In the middle of the dress was a thin metal belt, silver, that goes around the waist and one strand goes down to the middle, kind of like the ropes people use before as their belts. Below the dress was my own personal hell. Sandals. It's silver and it matches the shade of the dress. It has diamonds at the three strands that covers the toes and it was to be tied down to the ankle. Heels, four inches. I know it was perfect but the shoes aren't._

_"You're kidding me right?" I choked out. Obviously, I was against the the sandals._

_I gave Alice me a disapproving look._

_"Bella, didn't I tell you yesterday that we'll let you borrow this things. And besides, that's the least Rose have. But if you'd rather five inches, we could arrange that." She shrugged._

_Seriously? Rose doesn't have something like two or one inch?_

_"I can't even walk straight in a flat sandal and you expect me to walk in these?" I pointed towards the shoes._

_She nodded. "Yup. Pretty much."_

_"I'll just use my slippers." I said._

_"No. You're gonna wear the heels Rose lend you." She said in a hard tone._

_I knew her well enough to know what that voice meant. It meant, me, being dragged around by Alice ... again. I frowned and then she smiled, knowing that there's no point in me arguing with her._

_I got the dress and placed it over my shoulders. It would be such a waste if I drag the dress. I walked in the same room where Alice gave me the makeover and striped down and replaced my clothes with the dress. I struggled with the zippers and nearly fell because of it, but I survived. I looked at the mirror and to be honest, it looks good on me. I find the puffy thing comfortable and soft. I walked out and Alice was carrying the sandals. I groaned but she ignored me. I sat down a chair and she fixed the sandals into place._

_"Edward will go crazy when he sees you." She smiled._

_"Right. I think he'll go crazy catching me when I trip or fall all night." I snorted, but she just rolled her eyes._

_"Stay." She ordered as she stood up._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_She half ran toward a certain closet and she opened it. She deliberated for a minute and reached out for the one she chose. She ran towards me with a box in her hand, she opened the box and I gasped._

_Inside was a silver necklace, a choker to be exact. It has a few details but it makes everything perfect. Then followed by a pair of earrings. Both had the exact same design. A dragonfly structure which has sapphires following the outline of the dragonfly._

_"Are you really gonna let me wear that?" I asked._

_"Of course." She got the necklace out and fixed it around my neck then followed by the earrings._

_I touched the necklace and smiled at Alice._

_"You know you don't have to do all of this for me." I said._

_"I know, but you should learn to associate with these kind of things someday." She answered._

_I knew that wasn't her real answer. It was more like ' _We wont let you miss your birthday and it's all because we love you very much Bella_.' That should have been her answer, and I knew it was._

_Alice helped me practice with the sandals and after a few minutes, I got a hang of it. Alice checked the time and saw that it was 45 minutes to 5. But Alice and I knew only too well that she'll get me by my house in less than 10 minutes and fix herself in less than 15 minutes and drive herself to the certain place in more or less 15 minutes. That's a lot of time for her already._

_We walked down the stairs and Alice dragged me to her Porsche, with me obviously tripping. She drove like a maniac on the streets of Forks. I was already gripping at my seat while she was grinning like 100 miles per hour isn't fast enough for her._

_I was mistaken when I said that she could get me home in less than 10 minutes. She was increasing the speed of her porche and we got here in exactly 8 minutes. Also due to the fact that there weren't really any car today and of course, she took advantage of that. She's in fact scarier than Edward sometimes._

_I held the handle and opened the car door. My legs all wobbly. She chuckled and I turned to glare at her._

_"Oh please Bella. Like you haven't been in a car that drove 160 miles per hour." She said sarcastically._

_"No." I stated, "I'll always let Edward slow down."_

_She laughed at that. I was annoyed and I shut the door. I walked down inside our house and turned on the air conditioner. Though it's 4, it's still hot outside. So I have 37 minutes alone before Jasper arrives._

_I decided to turn on the TV and flipped through the channels and I settled with Disney channel. Totally Spies was up on the show and it's a marathon. I know it's for kids and all but I actually have fun watching those type of shows and I remember me as a kid._

_I sat down the sofa and placed my leg on the sofa too. I was careful about the dress and my make up. 37 minutes is long enough to make me sleep out of boredom. But luckily, since I was too engrossed with watching cartoons, I wasn't able to sleep nor notice the time running. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door and I yelled, "Come in!"_

_I heard the door open then close and I heard footsteps going towards me. I didn't look who it was and continued watching._

_"Well Bella, I Wonder what would happen to your reputation if anyone would know you're still watching that." A certain voice called out._

_This surprised me. wasn't it supposed to be Jasper who'll pick me up?_

_"Rose?" I asked incredulously. She just smiled._

_"I thought Jazz was coming to pick me up?" I asked, confused._

_"Yea, but he's kind of dealing with something right now." Rose said, she was nearly giggling when she said that._

_"Ooookaaay…" I said slowly. She rolled her eyes._

_"I'll tell you later." She simply stated. I giggled._

_I got a small silver purse, turned off the air conditioner and the TV and locked the house. I was carefully walking this time, and Rose noticed that. She looked down and smiled._

_"I see that you've finally gotten a hang of those." She stated. I frowned, she took it a the wrong way._

_"I'll never get the hang of these." I pointed to her sandals. "I'm just trying to be careful not to fall or anything, and I'm glad I didn't." I smiled proudly at myself and took another step, but that step caused me to slip. Luckily, Rose caught me and she laughed._

_"I guess I spoke too soon." I muttered._

_"Let's get going, they're all waiting for you." Rose smiled._

_I nodded. I can't do anything now. I'm in the dress and the sandals already. Make up and hair done. I should just accept everything they give me today and just thank them._

_"Let's get this over with." I muttered, then I smiled._

_Rose grinned. "Now that's the spirit." Rose approved._

_I got in her M3 and she drove. Fast. Too fast._

_"Here we are!" Rose squealed._

_I looked out and saw everybody there waiting for me. Alice already decent. The rest of the family was there, standing, waiting for me. Esme and Carlisle were wearing a smile, Emmett grinning, Alice and Jasper grinned while Edward was smiling widely, his eyes full of love. I smiled at that. The scenery was just that of a garden, but I didn't mind. The simpler, the better. I turned to Rosalie, smiling, and she was smiling right back at me._

_"Happy birthday Bella." Rose greeted me._

_I grinned. "Thanks."_

_I went out of the car and Edward was immediately there at my side, I smiled at him and he smiled back just as warmly._

_As soon as I was out, he crushed me to hi chest, I giggled._

_"Happy birthday love." He greeted me._

_"Thanks." I said cheerfully. He pulled away and looked at me with confusion and amusement._

_I sigh. "You see, I decided that since I'm all dressed up and since I know I can't win against Alice, I'll just play along." I explained._

_He smiled, understanding. "That's great." He murmured._

_"Move out! Emmett is in the,…" He looked around, "garden!" Emmett announced. I laughed._

_Edward moved but stayed close. Emmett took me in a tight bear hug._

_"Happy birthday sissy!" He shouted, I laughed and he let me down._

_"Watch the dress Em! And the hair too!" Alice hissed, Emmett ignored her._

_"Happy birthday Bella." Jasper greeted me, taking me in another hug. I smiled._

_"Thanks Jazz." I said, hugging him back. Next in line were Esme and Carlisle. I smiled warmly at them as they approached me._

_They both got me in a warm hug, and I hugged them back._

_"Happy birthday." They both said in unison._

_"Thank you." I said._

_Then it was Alice. Smiling widely at me. I raised an eyebrow as she walk towards me._

_She gave me a hug then whispered. "I'm glad you came. I was actually planning to go and fetch you myself. Just in case you changed your mind about coming here." She whispered. I giggled. She pulled away smiling._

_"Happy birthday Bella!" She squealed, then I laughed._

_"Thank you Alice." I said, still laughing a little._

_"Come on Bella! Let's go!" Alice ordered, dragging me by my wrist._

_I'm confused. Where are they taking me? Isn't this the place where my party will be held. I held on to that thought. I looked around. No tables, no food, no anything apart from flowers and tress and more greens._

_Okay maybe we're in the wrong place. Possibly, they did this on purpose._

_"Where are we going?" I asked, confused._

_"Oh you'll see." Alice smirked._

_Edward was on my other side me and I smiled apologetically at him. He smiled back, understanding that it was Alice._

_"You'll love it Bella." Edward murmured. I hope I would and I hope they didn't go overboard._

_As Alice continued dragging me, I notice the scenery changing, the scent becoming sweeter. Back there, it was mostly green's but now, I can see lavenders, freesia's, and roses surrounding us._

_"Wow." was all I could say and I heard the rest of the family chuckle._

_This is amazing. It smells so sweet. Now, I'm really looking forward to the place they're taking me. I smiled. Good thing Edward was beside me, supporting me, or else I would have slipped. And slipping is not welcomed as of the moment._

_Alice suddenly stopped walking._

_"We're here." Alice said._

_I blinked a couple of times and I saw a gate of vines hanging down, about an inch above the ground, from a curved stone opening with white flowers almost covering the entire vine._

_Alice grinned. "Go on in Bella." Alice said, gesturing to the vines._

_I looked at her and deliberated. I might slip. Something might fall down on me. I might get tangled up in the vines. But what else am I to do? I'm finally here. No more turning back. I walked towards the vines slowly. I held my hands towards the vines and moved it aside._

_I blinked a couple of times as a bright light hit my eyes,, and when I got my sight back, I gasped._

_-:-_

**So? What do you think? Nice? Horrible? Needs more improvements? I'm open to all of what you think! And I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to make it up to you guys... Please tell me what you think, and that means, please review! Thank you! ^^) ...**

**Um, remember when I told you guys about Bella's make up? I said from light to dark? What I meant was that the lighter shade was below the eyebrow and as it goes down, the color also darkens...**


	8. Celebration

**I'm really, really sorry!!! I've been having a hard time these days, but I'm trying my best to continue. School is almost over so during summer, I would have more chapters out. I'm so sorry about the late update. I feel really guilty. Anyway, it's here now. I hope you'll enjoy. This is still a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight, no matter how much I like it.  
**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_ blinked a couple of times as a bright light hit my eyes,, and when I got my sight back, I gasped._

_-:-_

**_Chapter 8: Celebration_**

_This place is fabulous! I love it! It looks too beautiful!_

_Just then, Edward hugged me from behind and whispered, "Again. Happy birthday Bella." He whispered._

_It was just like a buffet, but more beautiful. There were two, long, rectangular table covered in a smoky blue cloth. Eight plates, and glasses were there, already set up in place. There were no food in sigh, that's why I wondered how we would eat. That was answered when I saw another table on the far right side of the beautiful garden. And another small table beside it,… I frowned. Ugh! Presents! That table was for the gifts. I calmed myself down, remembering that I promised to get it over with, just for now. Instead, I replaced my frown with a smile._

_"I can't believe this." I murmured. Then I heard them chuckling. I spun around, with a smile on my face._

_I saw them, still chuckling and I smiled._

_"Thank you so much you guys!" I squealed._

_"No problem." Emmett answered, then he walk towards me._

_"You know Bella. It was actually me who decorated this place. And since I know that you only like a simple party, I made it simple." Emmett told me, putting his arm around me. The other groaned while I laughed._

_"Actually," Edward said, "this is a group effort. There are more actually, and you'll see it soon." Edward smiled._

_"There's more?" I asked in disbelief._

_There can't be more. And I'm afraid that when they say more, they meant, a lot. I just hope they wont over do it again._

_"Let's get it started!" Emmett yelled._

_Just as he did. I heard a noise. Then I saw it. There were people hiding. There are people here. Now. At my birthday._

_I groaned._

_They hurriedly fixed the tables and there were more food and a lot of presents. As they were done fixing everything in just a couple of minutes, they gathered and faced me._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They all shouted together._

_I wasn't able to move, I don't even know what to say. My mind is in a total chaos right now. Questions on my head._

_What are they doing here? How did they know? Why didn't I notice that something was definitely up? How could they do this to me? Am I going to snap soon? What am I going to do?_

_I got a grip of myself and I just accepted that Alice always go over bored. What else is there to expect from her?_

_I groaned, this is not what I wanted. I turned to Alice._

_"And I actually thought you didn't go over bored." I stated._

_"And I thought that you're gonna play along with me." Alice countered._

_Oh great! She caught that. I sighed._

_"Bella, look!" Alice chirped, pointing to a huge 3 layered cake. White, with blue, pink and grey frosting. Flower and leaf designs, and words that stated, 'Happy birthday Bella! We all love you!' I stared at it in disbelief. This is too much. I went near the cake and examined it. It looks pretty and something caught my eye. Right below the words in the cake was a small paper and it said, "Read the words in the cake and add this to it, 'And if you don't love us, I'll sue you!' by Emmett and Alice"_

_I read it again and I laughed. I turned to Alice and Em._

_"Don't worry Em and Alice, I love you too." I laughed and they grinned, knowing that I read the letter._

_'What are we standing here for? Let's get the party started!" Emmett announced and everyone cheered._

_Edward came towards me and grabbed my wrist. He lead me to our seat, together with the Cullens. I saw my dad walk towards me and I stood up to go to him._

_As I made my way, he smiled. I ran to him, thankfully not tripping, and hugged him._

_"Happy birthday Bells." he told me._

_"No wonder you weren't at home. You knew all along." I accused._

_Charlie grinned. "Well, Alice got me." He defended. No question that._

_"Come sit with us dad." I offered._

_"Naw. I'll sit there. You go have fun." He said, pointing to my classmates parents._

_"Are you sure?" I asked._

_He nodded. " I'm sure Bells. You go. It's your day." He insisted._

_"Well. Okay then." I answered._

_I gave him a big hug before I left. I walked back to our table and just when I was about to sit down, Emmett grabbed me and said, "Come on! The food will get cold."_

_I laughed at that. I grabbed Edwards hand and he smiled. He stood up and Emmett rolled his eyes._

_"Fine. You guys want the food to get cold, so be it, but I'm not sharing my warm plate." He said and ran to the buffet before anyone could even have a chance to get there._

_I laughed. "What's up with him and warm food anyway?"_

_"He never eat food that went cold." Edward answered._

_"Well that answers it." I mused._

_Me and Edward walked hand in hand towards the food and Emmett was still there, deciding what to get._

_I got a few stuff in my plate and the night went by._

_I had a whole lot of fun. The Cullens prepared games, and I was laughing the whole time at Emmett. He played pranks at Mike for a lot of times too. Jessica and Lauren were gawking at me the whole time. It was a blast. I must still admit, this is the most fun birthday I had ever had, and the funniest too._

_It was already 10:40 and the party had just ended. I helped out in cleaning while Charlie already went home. Alice also asked permission from Charlie to let me sleep over._

_I took my sandals off and laid it to the ground. My feet hurts a lot, from running, walking and jumping, yes, I was jumping._

_Emmett got this crazy idea and decided that we play hop scotch, wearing heels, and of course, he joined. He was actually planning it all along because he brought boots with heels. Then we played dress up, but instead of the girls getting a make over, it was the guys. Alice made them wear skirts, wigs, make up and tank tops, but it was Emmett who won the crowd during the fashion show, and yes, they had a stage for that._

_Tyler, Mike, Conner, Emmett, surprisingly, Edward and Jasper too, but I must admit they looked gorgeous. We all had a good laugh at the boys._

_Like I said, today was the most funniest and fun birthday that I have ever had._

_We were finishing up, and Alice was as excited as when there were new sales on the mall. I rolled my eyes._

_Alice walked towards me, grinning, carrying a huge box full of the cloth they used to cover the tables and chairs._

_"Bella, I'm so excited for tonight!" Alice squealed, I rolled my eyes._

_"Yeah, we can sleep." I said teasingly, she frowned._

_"No."_

_"What? You're not letting me sleep? But I'm so tired." I complained, she grinned._

_"No. Here's the plan. We watch 3 movies then truth or dare then you go to your happy place with Edward." She said, not caring whether I'm tired or not._

_I sigh in defeat. I could never win against Alice._

_"Fine, but only 1 movie. I'm so tired." I said, she frowned._

_"No." She said in a final tone._

_"Only 1 and I'll buy you 1 designer." This, I could live with._

_"How about shoes?" Alice asked._

_"1 pair only. You already got Edward buying you 4 pairs and 5 pairs is a little too much already." I countered._

_"Nothing's too much Bella. Keep that in mind." She said smiling. That smile said something, and it spells three words: You got it!_

_Then she went away, while I continued stacking up the plates that Jasper cleaned._

_After cleaning, we headed straight to the Cullens' house while Carlisle and Esme headed towards their house._

_As planned, Alice dragged me to her room and dressed me up for the night. I wore an orange pajama while she wore a yellow one._

_When we went down stairs, everyone was there, and the movie was just beginning. Alice ran towards Jasper and sat beside him on the light brown carpet. Emmett and Rosalie were already in a love seat, sitting on the couch to the right while Edward was waiting for me on the couch in the middle. I sat beside him and he smiled._

_"So, what are we going to watch?" I asked Edward._

_"We're watching Saw." Edward answered with a smile._

_"Oh…" I said, and the movie started._

_All those times I was screaming and hiding my face on Edward's chest and half way on the movie, sleep overtook me._

_"Why did she sleep?!" I heard Alice whine. I guess I'm not yet fully asleep, but I'm still so tired so I didn't bother to open my eyes._

_"Wake her up!" Alice ordered._

_"Alice, she's had a big night. Let her rest." Edward said._

_"But she can't play truth or dare with us." Alice whined again._

_"No. If she's not playing, I'll have her for a week." Alice threatened, though I'm asleep, she's still threatening me and Edward. Now that's nice._

_"You'll play with us, won't you Eddie." Emmett said out of no where._

_"Don't call me that! And yes Alice, I'll play with you." Edward sighed._

_"But it'll be more fun if—," Edward cut her off._

_"No." He said in a hard voice, that I know even Rose or Em wouldn't argue with. Everyone was quiet._

_"Fine." Alice grumbled, finally breaking the silence._

_Then, sleep finally went in, giving me a peaceful dream._

_Me and Edward, on a meadow, lying on the grass full of beautiful flowers in different colors. We were watching the clouds, laughing at the forms we made from the clouds. Suddenly, Edward stopped laughing abruptly. I paused to look at him. I was so shock to see him. The sunlight was shining upon him and his skin was shining like a million shards of diamonds. I touched him and his skin was ice cold. I sat up, and Edward did too. Just then, the clouds turned grey and his skin was back to normal, but his skin looked paler._

_"Edward…" I trailed off. He glared at me._

_"Bella, I have to leave." He said, voice cold as ice. I flinched back._

_"No. No! Don't leave me!" I said, hysteria clear on my voice._

_"I'm sorry Bella. I have to." He said. He turned around and ran fast, too fast for a human._

_"No! No! Don't leave me!" I screamed out uselessly. He went into the dark and never came back. I feel on the now wet grass and cried._

_"Bella." A voice suddenly called out. I stooped crying and saw the sun starting to shine again._

_"Bella." The voice said again. I am now blinded by the sunlight and I felt my eyes open into reality._

_-:-_

**I'm so sorry again. By the way, the flashback ends at chapter 10. I hope you like it! Please, I'm begging you to review, it always makes my day and it will help me write the story too. Please review! Thanks!  
**


	9. Laughter

**Hey! It's me again. Alright, sorry for taking a long time at writing this chapter, I was busy with stuff. But now, just a few more days till summer and I have all the time I need to write the next chapter!!! Btw, this is still a flashback. Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner...*sigh*  
**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_"Bella." The voice said again. I am now blinded by the sunlight and I felt my eyes open into reality._

-:-

**Chapter 9: Laughter  
**

_"Bella." The voice was more alarmed now._

_I blinked a couple of times and sat up too quickly and fell down just as fast as I sat up._

_"What happened?" It was Edward. I looked around, realizing that I was sleeping in Edward's room. What?! I was sleeping in his room?! If anyone finds out besides his brothers and sisters, I'm dead!_

_"What am I doing in your room?" I demanded. I looked down at what I was wearing. Woah! A night gown? What happened to my pajamas?_

_I looked at Edward and pointed to the purple night gown I was wearing._

_"Alice." Edward stated. That answers it. I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. Not until I get my answers on why I'm in his room and why he let Alice dress me up. He sighed._

_"She wanted you to wear that, and since we all know that you wouldn't wear one, Alice took the chance to let you wear it. I tried to stop her but unfortunately, I can't." Edward explained._

_I gestured around the room and he chuckled._

_"Well, it's because of Alice too. Not that I don't like you sleeping in my bed, don't get me wrong. I was about to put you in Alice's bed cause you were asleep and obviously very tired, but then you started saying that you don't want me to leave, so Alice decided to let you sleep with me cause she doesn't want any noise while she's sleeping. So, that's the whole story." Edward explained._

_"Oh." Was all I said._

_The curtains on Edwards room was opened, and the sun went pass the glass windows._

_I hugged Edward. This is one place I want to be in for the whole day, just the two of us, without any disturbances from anybody at all. Edward hugged me back. This is my heaven and I don't want to go to reality, though this is reality._

_Just one thing I could ask. Just one thing that I'll want for the rest of my life. The one who would and could make me happy. Edward Cullen._

_"You know, you could avoid Alice's games if you want to." Edward stated. I liked the idea. But Alice is my best friend, I could, but I wont. Reason? For no reason at all. How weird is that?  
_

_"Yea, that's a good idea but I wont." I said. Edward pushed me slowly and looked me in the eye, his looks told me that he thinks that there is something wrong with me, and I know exactly why._

_"Exactly why?" He asked, confusion was so clear on his voice that it made me laugh._

_He raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head._

_"Well," I started as soon as I was done laughing. "I know that you know and saw the sufferings I've been through when Alice drags me up to her room." I said, he nodded. I sound like I've been literally tortured._

_"But then, she's still my best friend. I may not have fun but at least she's happy. I guess we both had our shares with both our happiness and sadness. It's not really that unfair." I explained._

_"You got a point there. But aren't you tortured enough?" He asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders and he hugged me again._

_I was so comfortable with my place right now and I loved it. It's a good thing that nobody had stepped in yet._

_Alice suddenly walked in Edwards room._

_I guess I spoke too soon._

_Alice looked impatient._

_"Look. You both promised me clothes and shoes. I guess I've given you enough time to have your romantic moment. So now, more moving and less hugging!" Alice complained._

_Edward just laughed but stood up. I gave Alice an apologetic smile but she just gave me a meaningful look. I sigh._

_"Sorry." I whispered._

_"Oh you should be." She growled._

_That's my cue. I ran to Alice's bathroom and took a bath. I did my best to hurry, not minding the heat of the water splashing on my skin._

_After my quick shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel that was laid out for me and went to Alice's room where she picked out my clothes for me._

_I examined it, I figured that it was too showy, so I threw those aside and got a skinny jeans, black shirt and converse. I'm settling with these._

_I walked down the stairs and walked to the dinning room where I found the family sitting down, about to eat._

_"Come on and eat Bella." Rose called. I smiled and nodded._

_Alice noticed what I was wearing then._

_"What are you wearing?" She was glaring at my clothes._

_I walked on the table and sat down._

_"Uh, clothes?" I said. She rolled her eyes._

_"What happened to the clothes I laid out for you?" She whined._

_"No. Not today. Hey, I'm buying you some clothes today, you might as well let me dress according to my own will today." I said. I was making that as an excuse, but I really do have to buy her some clothes._

_"Fine." She muttered._

_ I ate my breakfast and finished it, I washed my own plate and sat on the couch while me and Edward were waiting for Alice._

_As soon as Alice came, she dragged us to her car and speed off to the mall._

_The mall was Alice's favorite place, and it's annoying to me. She dragged us everywhere and Edward bought her the clothes and shoes she wanted, and I bought her some too._

_They went home then, dropping me at my house. Charlie wasn't there yet, well, I can't blame him, it's still 4 in the afternoon._

_Forks has been kinda weird though. It's been sunny for 3 days straight and it was hot._

_I turned the air conditioner on and sat down on the sofa to watch TV. I sat there until I realized that I was already asleep and Charlie was home already, the TV was still on and so was the air conditioner._

_"Bells?" Charlie whispered while shaking me softly._

_"Hhhmm?" I groaned. I was too tired to get up._

_"Go and sleep at your room. Don't sleep at the sofa, you'll hurt your back." Charlie continued whispering._

_I sighed and sat up slowly. I got up then and felt Charlie's hand on my right arm helping me to my room. That was good. If he didn't help me, who knows what I'll look like when I go to school on Monday._

_I was still walking up the stairs and found that I walk too slow when I'm half awake. And that's also good._

_As soon as I reached my room, I took my chucks off and jumped on my bed and drifted to sleep._

_Sunday was a drag. It's again another sunny morning and I decided to just go outside the house and sit bye the garden and absorb as much of the sun as I can while it is still hanging high on the sky._

_While I was outside the house, I was reading some random books and sometimes I'll just lay there and close my eyes. I was hoping that Edward could come, but his cousins from Alaska were visiting today and they wanted the family together when they arrived._

_Edward offered for me to come but I said no because he needs sometime alone with his families too._

_Finally. Monday._

_Edward picked me up from my house with that brilliant smile he has everyday just for me._

_He drove to school while I was staring out into the woods. Looking at the tress passing by until we arrived. It was a quiet ride, until at school._

_We were at the parking lot. Edward, opening the car door for me. I got out and got my bag._

_"Bella!" Angela called._

_I turned around to find her half running to me. She was smiling hugely at me and I smiled back._

_"Hey Angela." I greeted when she was in front of me._

_"Bella, I'll be there with Alice." Edward whispered. "Hi there Angela." He greeted her before going to where the rest are._

_"So, what is it?" I asked._

_"Your party was great. Do you know how hard it was to keep that secret from you?" Angela grinned._

_I ignored the statement and moved on to the rhetorical question._

_"You mean all of you knew apart from me?" I asked. She nodded and grinned._

_"Oh, it was fun and thanks for inviting me." She said and headed off._

_I jogged to where the family was._

_Alice has some explaining to do. Though I enjoyed the party. It was still inexcusable for her to do that._

_They were all sitting on the bench that was shaded by a huge tree, it was a pretty sigh, and it was prettier because of the Cullens who were laughing about who knows what._

_"Alice, they knew?" I asked as soon as I arrived. Edward pulled me gently to sit beside him, and I also at down._

_"About what exactly?" She asked, still chuckling under her breath._

_"About the party." I said, folding my arms across my chest. She rolled her eyes._

_"Oh, that. Well, we spread the good news on Friday, which actually went well." She said, ignoring the fact that I didn't like the good news being spread. It was bad enough for them to know what more when the whole town of Forks knew. And yey me, Forks already knows.  
_

_I groaned._

_"On my next birthday, I wont forget to put lock on my door and window and stay there one day before my birthday." I grumbled._

_"That would have worked." Emmett mused._

_"Too bad you just told me that." Alice smirked._

_"Even if I do that, I know that you'll do anything just to get me out there, maybe you'll even break the house." I said sarcastically.  
_

_Edward rubbed soothing circles at the back of my hand, which I didn't notice he was still holding up until now._

_"Wow. You really do know me." Alice grinned. I rolled my eyes at that._

_"Come on Bella, just go on with her. You always have fun after all the things you'll go through." Edward murmured._

_"I know, but the whole town knowing? Not a chance." I said._

_"By the way sissy." I look up at Emmett. Always grinning._

_"How'd you like my gift?" He asked excitedly, all of them were._

_"I don't know." I mumbled._

_"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett asked, frowning. Wow. What a sight._

_"I haven't opened them yet."_

_"What?!" Rose shrieked. "Do you have any idea what I got for you Bella? It really took me some time to find you a nice present you know." Rose frowned._

_What is it with gifts and this family? I sighed._

_"Rose, I'm—" Alice cut me off then._

_"I'll help her unwrap later." Alice assured them all, Emmett and Rose beamed._

_"Anyway, guys, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late." Jasper said, talking for the first time._

_We all got up as soon as we realized that the lot was almost empty. We walked to our designated classes, though there's not much to do anymore, and waited till lunch._

_The whole morning was a drag, but Edward just talked me through it and it was actually fun._

_We talked about nonsense stuff, like how much he prefers cats than dogs and me vice versa. Which really came first, the egg or the chicken. I had a laugh and so did he. Lunch came then and we were not yet done laughing about giving crazy ideas on how to chase after a monkey. I know, it sounds stupid, but at least we both had fun._

_We walked to the cafeteria together, not even halfway done laughing. People stared, but we ignored them. We walked to our tables and the rest of the family were staring at us like we've gone mad._

_Finally, we stopped._

_"What did you do to Edward, Bella? Give us our brother back!" Emmett said, pointing a fork at me._

_"We were just discussing a problematic matter." I said seriously._

_"Which is?" Alice asked._

_"A problematic matter about how to chase after a monkey." My serious voice cracked and I laughed it off. Edward was just chuckling and the others just stared at me._

_"Tell me what you came up with." Emmett suddenly said which caused the family's look, apart from Edward and me, go to him._

_"What?" He said._

_"Well," I started. "Give a monkey a banana. That's the most common, but the thing is, it could pull your hair or bite you or maybe do both. Second, get a horse and let it sit down on the monkey, but then again, the horse might not listen to you and might end up sitting on you instead." I said. Emmett was nodding, considering the idea and the buts._

_Alice, Rose and Jazz was looking at us like we're crazy._

_"You guys talked about monkeys?" Jasper asked._

_Edward and I looked at each other and nodded at the same time and laughed._

_"Idiot couple." Alice muttered. I ignored that, at least we're having fun._

_We stopped laughing and ate our launches, but me and Edward stood up again to get our lunch._

_Lunch passed by and we still have loads of time to chatter before the bell would ring. The four decided to stay, but me and Edward decided to go to the classroom ahead, to have a little bit of an alone time._

_We were arguing, I have no idea why and how it started but that's what we're doing right now._

_"Don't be ridiculous." I said, rolling my eyes._

_"I'm not. You just don't see yourself clearly." He said._

_What an argument. Arguing about how I look. Pathetic._

_"Puh-lease!" I stabbed a finger on my right cheek. "Does this look pretty to you? I think you should get your eyes fixed." I said, this was a stupid argument. Both of us knew but neither one of us would give in._

_"Why do you think I'm here with you?" I think he's running out of statements._

_"Ohhh… So that's why you asked me out. Just because of my looks." I said, giving him _the look.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I don't only go for the appearance you know. And excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I grinned at that.

_"I guess that means I win." I stated. He rolled his eyes._

_"I'm not done yet. Just you wait." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back._

_He stood up from the chair and headed outside._

_The clock was ticking but he's not yet here. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 15 minutes already. It doesn't take him this long to use the bathroom._

_I couldn't wait any longer so I stood up and went outside check it all out._

_**-:-**_

**So? What do you think? Please tell me. Review, that'll really help me improve my work. And thank you so, so much for those who reviewed the previous chapters. I' glad that you're still keeping up with me!!!**


	10. Goodbye

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. I know, I know, I haven't updated in so long, and I'm so sorry for that. But here it is!! Yey!! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, in short, I don't won Twilight.  
**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

_I couldn't wait any longer so I stood up and went outside check it all out._

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

_I headed to the boys restroom, but I heard a voice that was so familiar coming from the backyard of the school. So instead, I turned and headed for the backyard. The voice was getting louder, then I heard another voice. He's not alone. I know hw would never do anything to hurt me. He promised and I trust him with that. I have a bad feeling about this though. Maybe it's due to stress, I've been staying up late. But, if it is because of that, then why is my stomach twisting and my heart, beating like crazy._

_I don't know if it's just me, but I think I can hear someone shouting, 'Turn back! Don't go and look!' But I wanted to know. He wont leave me hanging, and he wont take 15 minutes just to go to the bathroom._

_Something is DEFINITELY up._

_"Get off of me." I heard Edward growl. I was there, but I don't have the courage to look yet. So I just leaned on the wall and waited. Eavesdropping is not what I usually do, but I can't help it this time._

_"Don't be like that sweetheart. We had a thing before you know." It was Tanya! His ex! What the heck are the doing here?_

_"We had a thing once, but it's over. Get over it." He said._

_"No you don't. Don't escape from me. And you know you wont be able to escape from me." She giggled. Oh how much I want to show up and pull Edward away from him. "You know you can't." She finished._

_"Haven't you had enough yet? Alice slapping you, and Rosalie pouring juice all over you?" Edward said. I could here how much he hated to be here. It was so clear in his voice. But Alice slapped her? Why didn't Alice mention that?_

_"They're suckers. I don't really care about them." Tanya said in a bored tone._

_"Don't call them that!" Edward's loosing it._

_"There's no rule in the world that says I couldn't is there? Besides, what do you see in that klutz anyway? I'm way, way better than her." That's it! If only Rose is here with me, I wouldn't stop her from beating the hell out of her! She's going way too much._

_I waited for the next thing that I would hear._

_…_

_Nothing. At all._

_What's going on? Did Edward run away from her?_

_My heart raced more and more. My stomach, twisting like it never did before. What's going on?_

_I got all of my courage and decide to take a peek._

_Facing the wall, I pressed my palms on it and leaned my head._

_My eyes widened and my breathing got heavier._

_Edward was pressed up against the wall, Tanya, in front of him. Kissing each other._

_I waited, hoping Edward would push her away and walk out. But he didn't. He didn't push her away. After a few seconds, Edward's hand came up at the back of her neck and pushed her to him._

_I can't help it. I walked out to the backyard. I guess it's time for me to show up. I don't know what to say, or do. I feel numb, I was trying to hold back the tears too. How could Edward do this to me?_

_"Bella!" Edward exhaled, letting go of Tanya. His face was pale, shock filled his face while his eyes were wide with alarm._

_I stood there, about 2 meters away from them, unable to speak or move. With the strength I have, I slowly covered my mouth with my shivering hand._

_"Edward, how—" I trailed off. I don't know what to say yet. I was too shocked. Without my consent, tears suddenly fell rapidly down my cheeks._

_Tanya was standing there, smirking like nothing happened. Half her expression also showed boredom and of course, she doesn't care how much pain both of them inflicted on me._

_Edward walked towards me slowly and I involuntarily took a step back, and when I did that, he stopped and I saw his eyes were full of worry and pain._

_"Look Bella, I can explain." He said. "She was the one who—" I cut him off._

_"What else is there to explain? I saw everything right before my eyes. Everything was explained when I saw you kissing her back." I whispered, loud enough that he could hear me._

_My chest started to hurt, while the tears didn't stop flowing out._

_"It was a mistake—"_

_"The mistake was trusting you! For believing the things and promises that you told me!" I shrieked._

_I harshly wiped the tears away and folded my arms across my chest. Anger was taking over now._

_"Tell me Edward, were you just playing around with me from the very beginning? Every promises were actually lies? And every action was a mistake? That every kiss was forced?" I asked him in a cold voice. I flinched as the memories flooded through my mind which brought the tears back again. He flinched too, because of how cold my voice is._

_He could see how much he'd hurt me and he could see that this was coming to an end._

_"Bella, I'll never lie to you. I wouldn't have enough strength to do that." He said, taking a step forward. "Every promise, every action, and every kiss was never an act or lie. What ever I told you were true. What you just saw, it wasn't what you thought it was." He explained, every word were precisely picked and chosen so that tell me what he wanted me to know._

_"What was it then?" I asked, my voice sharp as daggers. I mentally flinched at that._

_He flinched too but tried hard to compose his features._

_"Tanya forced me to—"_

_"And you let her?" I said. "And you kissed her back." I concluded. He was quiet, not knowing how to answer me._

_"Was all of this just a game for you?"My voice turned into something that sounded intense but at the same time serious. "Was I just your doll after all? Something to play with when it's new and be thrown away once you get tired of it." I glared at him, observing his expression as I talked. His face had a mixture of anger, embarrassment, sadness and worry._

_"Bella, please listen to me, I didn't mean it—" I cut him off again. His previous actions was louder than a person shouting and it was crystal clear. Why should I listen to him when every evidence of his act was set out 2 meters away from me?_

_"No you listen Edward! All this time I was thinking that you're actually different from the others. And look what I found, you making out with that slut!" I said in disgust._

_"Who the hell are you calling a slut?!" Tanya demanded._

_"Who else is here, Ms. Girlfriend-of-every-guy-in –school?" I shot back at her._

_She probably didn't talk back due to fear that I'm in my worst mood ever._

_I turned to Edward to see shock across his features. Guess he never saw me like this before._

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"You know what Edward? I don't know who the bigger fool was. You, who lied to me all along, or me, the blind one who knew that something was up before, but didn't mind it?" I whispered, my voice in pain. My chest hurts too much. "But I guess we both know who the real idiot was." I finished. I was now gasping for air._

_"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked._

_"It's over Edward. Though it's hard for me to say that, I just had to, and I just did." I whispered._

_The pain in my chest hurts so much more than before, more pain was going in my chest._

_"Hey, what's going on here?" Alice asked suddenly coming from the wall I just came from. Tears flowed restlessly through my eyes. I turned to Alice gasping for more air._

_"Bella , what's going on?!" She demanded. I wasn't able to answer her, though I was trying hard to find my voice._

_"Rose! Rose! Call an ambulance! Call Carlisle!" Alice shrieked. She ran towards me just when I lost my strength to keep on standing. Edward caught me. No matter how much I hated him right now, I couldn't push him away with my strength failing me._

_I saw Rose peeked through the wall with what vision I have left._

_"Oh my God! Bella!" She yelled, panic in her face as she ran towards me._

_My mind was in total chaos. Alice's panicked face, Rosalie's demanding voice as she talked to the_

_phone and Edward's worried sick expression._

_"We need an ambulance here at school Carlisle! Bella fainted and is gasping for air like she's chocking. We need it now!" Rosalie said, her voice hard with authority._

_"Bella stay with us!" Alice chanted, years flowing down her face._

_"Emmett, I need you right now! Behind the school as fast as you can!" Rosalie ordered through the phone again._

_"Everything will be alright Bella." Rosalie said._

_"It's alright Bella." Edward told me._

_"Goodbye." I whispered before the darkness overtook my consciousness._

_***_

_What an awful dream I had. Edward cheated on me in my dream and I broke up with him. That's not really possible is it?_

_***_

_Was it all a dream? If it was, I hope it wont come true 'cause I swear I would go mad. But to my greatest fear it wasn't a dream. Everything from the beginning was never a dream. All of it happened precisely, and I remembered every words that escaped my mouth._

_I wasn't dreaming at all, but the question is, will I be able to face reality?_

_***_

_I opened my eyes through the bright light that blinded me. I looked around seeing mostly nothing in the white room. Wait. Isn't this the hospital? I thought to myself. I instinctively looked at my arms to check something I feared. Good. No needles. I though again._

_White room, a bed which has white metals by my side, a small table. Obviously the hospital._

_I've here once or twice… or many times._

_I turned to my right and something or someone caught my attention. And I thought I was all alone._

_"Alice? Rosalie?" I asked through my hoarse voice. I cleared my throat then._

_Rosalie was looking out the window, her back to me, while Alice was just beside me. Probably sleeping, her head resting on both of her arms._

_Rose was the one who heard me and quickly turned around and Alice, as I suspected is asleep._

_I blinked my eyes a few more times and looked at Rose._

_"Are you really awake now?" She asked. Oh, so there were false alarms. Thought so._

_"What's going on? Why are we here?" I asked, ignoring her first question completely. She half ran towards me and when she was beside me, she took my hands and squeezed it._

_"Bella, you can't believe how worried we were." She said. Now I know, just basing from the tone of her voice._

_"What are you guys doing here? What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse again and I cleared my voice once more. I sat up, uncomfortable with talking while lying down and Rose helped me, though it was unnecessary._

_"What's with all the ruckus?" Alice asked, yawning and finally awake. She stretched and stopped instantly when she saw me sitting._

_"Good morning sleepy head." I grinned._

_"Bella!" She gasped. "You're alive?!"_

_"What?!" Rosalie said softly, he voice stating what are you talking about._

_"Do expect me to be dead?" I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"No, what I meant was you're awake!" She shrieked._

_"Alice, pipe down!" Rose hissed._

_"Oh Bella." Alice hugged me. When she let go, her face was full of joy, tears flooding her eyes. Now I know how worried they really were for me. But shouldn't they be at school?_

_"Bella, we've been worried sick!" Alice cried. I chuckled then._

_"Sorry for worrying you guys but aren't you guess supposed to be at school?" I asked, then both of their expression twisted and Alice looked at Rose._

_It was like a silent conversation between the both of them. Then Rose sighed and turned to me._

_"Bella, do you know what day today is?" Rosalie asked, he voice careful._

_I'm confused. "Yea, September 15."' I answered, but as soon as I saw they're expression, it made me unsure. "Right?" I added._

_"You really have no idea, do you Bella?" Alice said shaking her head sadly. I turned to Rosalie._

_"It's September 17. Bella, you know you don't have to pretend that you're alright." She hesitated. "We know what happened."_

_They knew._

_Sadness took over my whole body. They knew what happened. But do they know the whole reason behind it? But, how did they know?_

_"You've been screaming in your sleep. You said you don't want him to leave. You don't want everything to end. 'Why did you have to do this?' You said. But we want to know more. Edward wouldn't tell us and you never spoke about what really happened. Not a clue or anything. Bella, we want to help you." Alice explained._

_"There's nothing else that you could've done." I said in a flat tone._

_"Yes there is." Rose retorted. "We could talk some sense into that boys brain and ask him to be with you again."_

_They misunderstood. Edward would never break up with me. That's stupid. But I know I could. After what I saw, I really could and I just did. It looks easy but it's not. I needed to sum up all my courage and strength to do that and I did it. But unfortunately, I lost control of how I acted. I did it all with my reflexes, no brain at all which was stupid and idiotic, but I can't help it, it was too much to bear and so difficult for my part._

_"No Rose, there's really nothing else that you could do." I said, looking down. I glanced up and saw their confused expressions_

_"Bella, what are you talking about?" Rose asked._

_"Didn't he just break up with you? Maybe he was just out of his mind." Alice said._

_They totally misunderstood everything._

_"You misunderstood everything. He didn't break up with me." I said in a low voice._

_"What?!" Alice and Rosalie demanded at the same time._

_"I broke up with him." I said in a more lower tone that sounded like a whisper._

_They stared at me with incredulous eyes, unable to believe what I just said. How could they? Even I myself couldn't believe it. They knew how much I love him. But it's still his fault, he knew how I take most of his promises seriously. Especially the one when he told me that he wont ever cheat on me. He should've known better._

_"Why?" Rose asked._

_"It must have taken a lot for you to break up with him." Alice murmured._

_"Oh, it did." I muttered. They waited for me to continue._

_I sighed. "It's not even worth explaining." I said and lied down on the bed, covering my head with a blanket._

_They understood and left the room._

_I cried myself to sleep and ended up with a dream about Edward Cullen, hopefully, this'll be the last dream I'll have about him._

_"What the hell is the matter with you?!"_

_The shouting woke me up._

_"She wouldn't let me explain." I heard Edward say._

_"Your explanation doesn't matter anymore damn it!" Rosalie snapped. "Why would Bella even break up with you if it was okay with her?" She demanded._

_"Rose, chill. He already heard enough of Alice." Emmett said soothingly._

_"Oh that's not even enough." Rose growled._

_Then the silence grew as the tears continued flowing out of my eyes._

_If he'd ever want to get back with me after what had happened, I promise I wouldn't even think twice or dare to say yes to him. I promised in my head._

_I cried again, hoping that this will be the last set of tears that would escape my eyes for Edward._

_I woke up the next morning. No sun. Just like an ordinary day on Forks. I sat up and suddenly, all the memories of that day flooded back right in front of me, as if I was watching a movie. After that, the tears decided to show up and went falling down my cheek restlessly. I tried to stop, but it seems that my tears has a mind of its own. Moving freely down my face, and landing on the white blanket, making circle spots on it and making it wet._

_I wiped it away, though it kept falling._

_"Oh no." I said. "Why am I crying. I shouldn't cry. There's no sense in crying anymore. He made his choice, I made mine. There's nothing else that the both of us could do." Then I started sobbing for no exact reason._

_I started to cry my heart out. I didn't mind crying. I cried until there were no more tears that could flow out of my eyes._

_I saw a cold coke in can on the table and I got it and pressed it in both of my eyes to hide the sign of me crying._

_Soon after, Jake came._

_"Hey Bells." He greeted me with a big grin._

_"Hey Jake. How are you?" My face may be clear of evidence of crying, but my voice can't escape._

_"You've been crying." He stated._

_"Yea, I just had to get it off my chest." I smiled. "But I'm so much better now." I assured him._

_"You don't seem fine. You can't lie to me." Jake said, grinning._

_He's right. I'm not fine at all. Well, at least not fully._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "I used to stay here when you were knocked out in bed."_

_"Jake, you know you didn't have to do that." I told him._

_"No, it's fine. I really don't mind Bells." He reassured me._

_With that, we went on talking._

_When he left Carlisle went in together with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper._

_I'm wondering myself why I'm in the hospital, I could just settle on my room._

_"Well Bella, I think you were just shocked from the happenings and it seems like you reacted quit strongly about it. You were stressed too. But you're free to go home now. Be careful. We don't want you fainting again." Carlisle said, calm as ever._

_That's a relief. I could finally go home._

_I'm so thankful to Jacob. He's my best friend and he was the one who had been there when I need him._

_Ever since the incident, I don't hang out with the Cullen much, instead I stay with Jake most of the time. Having fun with Seth, Embry, Quil and more._

_It's been fun. And it was then that things between me and Jake changed._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

**Oh well, end of flashback. So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review....Thanks...  
**


	11. Small talk

**I'm back! Well here it is. Sorry it took long, I was distracted but now, here it is! It's long and it's more on talking too. I was planning to name this chapter "secret" but I thought about it and kinda didn't like it. i'll stop talking now. -stops-**... **Ok, this chapter is long, or longer, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I write my own story! I'm just borrowing some characters..  
**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_It's been fun. And it was then that things between me and Jake changed._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Chapter 11: Small talk**

Remembering every details of the past took hours to finish. Stupid, but what else is there to do?

It was three and now it's six. Wow, that's long. And Charlie's not home yet. Hmm, wonder why.

I got up from my bed and went down stairs. I prepared a dish for lasagna and wondered around the living room waiting for the lasagna to cook and because of boredom.

It took a while of course, especially when you're in the room all alone, and so I decided to sit down.

The phone rang after what seemed to be an hour but its still been 15 minutes. I didn't bother to get the phone and just waited for the beep.

"Bells? Are you home yet?" I heard Charlie say through the phone. "I'll be kinda late tonight, I'm just dealing with a new case here. But if you're lonely, you could invite some friends over if you want." After that, the line went dead.

So I could invite someone over. Hmm, who should I pick? Jake? Alice? Rose? Uh, what about Seth?

I wanted to invite all of them, but for what? I sighed. I'll just go with this one then.

I went to get the phone and sat down the floor. I dialed the oh-so familiar numbers and the phone rang. After 3 rings, somebody finally picked it up.

"Hello?" The voice from the other line asked.

I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth. I wasn't expecting this one.

"Is Alice home?" I asked, irritation so clear in my voice.

"Bella, is that you?" He said in a shocked tone.

"No Edward, it's Lauren." I said sarcastically, He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Wow, polite.

"Your sister." I answered, still annoyed.

"Which one?" Alright, he's just planning to make this phone call longer.

"Please Edward, stop being annoying and give the phone to Alice." I snapped.

"I'm not annoying you." He answered.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not, what made you think of that?"

"Shut up and give the phone to Alice." I ordered.

"She's not here." He said. I could hear the smile on his voice.

"What?" I shrieked. "Where is she?" Exactly, why did I just shriek?

"On a shopping spree. She'll be back at exactly 8:30"

I groaned.

"You should've just said that a minute ago. Anyway, just tell her I called."

"Why?"

"What are you? An Investigator? Leave me alone Edward."

"I can't"

"Cut it out. You're getting on my nerves." I'm halfway to exploding now.

"Why?" Sounds like he's having fun. Well good for him.

This is ending right now.

"You're annoying, you're irritating me to death. Just tell Alice I called and stop bugging me. Bye!" With that, I slammed the phone back in place.

After calming down for a few minutes, I decided to call Seth. I hope he wouldn't mind coming over.

I dialed up his number.

"Hello?" I girl asked on the other line.

"Hey Sue. Its Bella. Can I talk to Seth?"

"Hey Bella. Seth's not yet—"

I then heard the door bang softly in her house followed by laughter.

"Oh, he's back. Hold on for a minute Bella." Sue told me.

"Okay." I said.

After a few seconds of waiting, I heard the phone being given to someone else.

"Hello?" Seth asked.

"Hey Seth. Do you mind coming here tonight? Charlie's gonna be late." I told him.

I liked Seth a lot. He's more like a brother to me just like Emmett and Jasper are.

"Seth, who're ya talking to?" An oh-so familiar voice asked. Obviously, Jake.

"Tell him it's Alice." I ordered frantically. If Jake found out that it was me, he'll ask for the phone and talk to me for a long time and of course, since I invited Seth here, he would surely come along. It's not that I don't want him to come, I just wanna talk to Seth and Alice and another reason is because Jake and Alice wont get along with each other. Of course, that'll help save the house from falling apart.

"It's Alice." Seth told him, his voice away from the phone.

"Why is she calling?" Jake asked, snorting. Yup, he doesn't like Alice. Until now.

"Don't know. We're still saying hi to each other." He told him again. Nice safe Seth.

"Anyway, Seth? Do you mind coming over?" I asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"No, I don't mind. Who else is coming over?" He asked.

"Just you and Alice. I haven't really thought of someone else to invite and I haven't prepared much. Just lasagna."

"Oh, great! Save me some alright. Be there in a few." He said cheerfully.

"Cool. By the way, don't tell Jake anything, alright?"

"Yea, sure. Thanks." He said and the line went dead.

I placed the phone in place and then checked if the lasagna was done, and it was. I took it out of the oven and paced it on the table. I set in the plates, glasses, and forks. After preparing the dining room, I decided to call on the Cullens again.

2 rings and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Edward asked. Why does it always have to be him?

"Hey! Give me the phone!" Alice demanded. I giggled.

"Hey! Ow! Alice!" I heard Edward yell, and then heard a slight crash. Now what did she do?

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice, get off me!" Edward yelled again.

"After I talk." Alice told Edward.

"Hey. Alice, can you come over?" I asked still giggling.

"Of course I can Bella." Alice said.

"Is Rose there?"

"Nope. She's somewhere with Emmett. Who else is invited?" She asked.

"Oh. Only you and Seth." I shrugged.

"Can you please get off me now? You are so heavy Alice." Edward complained.

"Uh! Excuse me Edward, but I am so not heavy! And don't worry, I'm almost done." Alice told him. "Excellent. I'll be there in 8 minutes. Bye Bella and try not to trip." She said to me.

"Yea. I'll try. Bye and see ya." I said.

"Yup, see ya." And with that, I hang up.

8 minutes? I'll bet she'll be here about 5 seconds before 8 minutes is up. I sighed. All of the Cullens drive fast, they like driving fast. None of them likes driving slow.

I let time pass by though Alice said 8 minutes only. I lied on the couch and tossed my phone up in the air. I was so caught up with playing with my phone that I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

I half ran to the door, and before opening it, I checked the clock. Hmm, not bad. 10 seconds earlier.

I opened the door and found Alice and Seth standing at my porch with a huge smile on they're faces.

"Come on in." I said, opening the door wider.

"So, where's the lasagna?" Alice asked as she walked in.

"How'd you know? Did Seth tell you?" I asked. Seth came in and I closed the door.

"Yup. And you know, if you invite me, remember to tell me if you prepared something or not. The fridge in the house is stuffed." Alice said, heading for the dining room. I nodded at her and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to the lasagna Bella.' Seth said.

We all sat down and got some lasagna on our plate.

"Why is Charlie gonna be late?" Seth suddenly asked.

"He said it was about a new case he's dealing with.." I answered taking a bite.

"What kind?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know. He didn't say anything about it. Guess it's not so big of a deal." I shrugged.

"Probably." Alice murmured.

"Alice, can I ask you a favor?" I started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you please stop Edward from annoying me." It wasn't a favor. It sounded more like a demand.

"Is he bothering you?" Seth asked. "And you know, these are really good." He continued, pointing to the food.

"Yes Seth, he is and thank you. He's not just bothering me. He's irritating me to death." That seemed like the right words.

"You know Bella, I could stop him but then you know how stubborn he can get. So just get back with him already." Alice suggested. I frowned and made a face. I drank the water from my glass before answering her.

"And leave Jake? After what he did? No way, nuh-uh. Not gonna happen." I said putting the glass down.

"Ok, but don't come crying to me when he goes overboard." Alice muttered.

"Face it Bella, we all know that he wont stop." Seth told me.

Seth knew Edward too. He's closer to the Cullens than the others in the reservation. It's not that Seth wants me to leave Jake and go back to Edward. He's just stating a fact and of course he'll never turn his back against Jake. They're like brothers. All of them are., but not literally.

" I cant' and I wont." I muttered, but I guess they heard. They raised they're eyebrow and faced me.

"Can't?" They both asked at the same time. They looked confused and I don't blame them for being confused. Who wouldn't be? Nobody knew why I 'can't'. I sighed and took a bite. They were still looking at me, waiting for an explanation. I sighed again. I don't want to explain but I'm trapped like a dead rat.

"When I was still in the hospital," I started, "you know, a few days a days the break up. I promised to never be with Edward Cullen whether I like it or not. And I don't like it. After that I also thought that if I were to break that promise it would be the day that I'll die." I explained.

They were both staring at me in disbelief. Of course nobody could believe that I promised myself to not go back to Edward. I did love him before too.

"Literally?" Seth asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. It just means that my sanity died. But lets face it, Edward has no second chance. He blew it just like popping a balloon with a needle." How calmly was I able to say his name now. I gave him my heart, but the nest day, bam! He destroyed it without even saying a word. Simple as that.

Alice laughed then making me and Seth's attention go to her, looking at her like she's crazy.

"You just lost your sanity Bella. Trust me, a day would 'definitely' come when you'll break your promise to yourself, but it wont mean that you've lost your sanity, it would only mean that you've come back to your senses." She said.

Now I'm scared. Usually, when Alice starts to go in knowing the future mode, it usually come true too. Wait, not usually, but mostly!

I hate it when she tells me to trust her and then go to the future.

"You sure bout that?" Seth asked Alice.

"Have you seen the way she looked at Edward before?" Alice asked rhetorically but Seth nodded anyway. "I'm a hundred percent sure." Alice said, her voice set, which only means that she positive and nothing would go wrong and as for me, well, goodbye sanity. But I'm not letting her win so easily. I'm not about to break my promise to myself and I don't want to be stupid.

"Alice, I'm not about to break the promise I made," I told her with a smile on my face. "And you said so yourself that I already lost my sanity. But I'm not the same Bella as I was before. I'll be insane if I'll fall all over him again, and most of all, I'm not planning on replacing Jake." I felt confident when I said all of those.

Alice smiled weakly and Seth chugged down his milk. I smiled, looking at Seth.

"That's exactly what you said before Bella, that you're not planning on replacing Edward." Alice said in a quiet voice.

The smile on my face fell and I felt guilty. I know I said that before, but back then, I was new to all of it. Edward was the first person loved and all of the other feelings just flowed. I trusted him and all, but apparently, he crashed all of my trust for him. I regretted that big time.

"See how you react?" Alice chirped.

"I just feel guilty. I was new to love before. No experience remember?" I countered.

"Naw, its okay Bella. That was a first. Don't worry. First love never dies." Seth said, he was done eating already too.

"Sure, first love never dies, I'll just kill it anyway." I muttered, they laughed at that.

"Why do you hate Jake so much anyway?" I asked Alice who was still chuckling under her breath.

I finished my lasagna and I finished my milk too.

"Bella," Alice started. Both Seth and I were listening now.

"Its not that I hate him or don't like him, its just that I don't like both of you together. Officially, Jacob is fine but only as friends. The only ones who doesn't like him are Edward, Rose, Em, and Jazz. Apart from them, we're fine with Jacob." Alice explained.

"Jeez, sure. I hope they'll just get over it and like him." I stated.

"I know. But he gets on my nerves sometimes." Alice sighed.

"But Jake's really a nice guy." Seth said.

Seth was right, Jake is a nice guy. The main thing is that, when someone is arguing with him, he always wins. Not that he's cheating but, he just turns the story around. So if its his fault, it ended up facing you, and you'll feel terrible and well, there goes his trophy for winning once again.

I looked up the clock. 8:45pm. Time really flies when you're talking and when you're around these two.

"Aren't you planning to go home yet?" I asked them, pointing at the clock.

They followed my finger. Seth groaned while Alice sighed.

"Shoot! I better get going, Jake promised me a rematch, thank for reminding me Bella." he said as he stood up. I laughed.

"No problem Seth." I told him, patting his back.

"What would I tell him?" Seth asked.

"That I invited you to dinner, we talked about nonsense and you Jazz and Em playing video games." Alice stated.

Video games, that ought to get it done. Jake wont ask when its about the Cullens. I smiled and stood up from my seat and gave Seth a hug, in which he returned willingly, he hugged Alice too and she laughed when he pulled her off the ground. Me and Alice accompanied him to the door and he went out.

"Bye Alice, bye Bella! Thanks for having me over!" Seth called out as he opened his car door, waving at us. We waved back at him.

"Bye Seth, it was nice having you around." I called out, and he drove off.

-:-

**Well, there it is! What'd you think? Please review, just click on the review button right there. -points on the review button-...Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or comments or questions, don't hesitate to ask or tell me. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! See ya again soon!**


	12. Fine

**I know...I hate myself too. I've just been busy and the laziness disease was on the go. Well, at least I'm back with the story! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. Thanks for those who added me in their favorite author and favorite stories, story alert and...the other stuffs...Okies, I'm not gonna make you wait, so here it is! Chapter 11...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story...well, maybe a few things, but not the characters. Jacob come out!**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_"Bye Seth, it was nice having you around." I called out, and he drove off._

**Chapter 12: Fine**

Now it's only me and Alice. What to do now? … I know. Stay quiet. I know Alice can't handle that unless the atmosphere is serious. I just wanna have some fun with her.

I looked at Alice and found her looking at me. I smiled at her and headed for the kitchen , took the dishes and headed for the sink. I dumped all the dishes there and went back to the kitchen to get the lasagna and put it inside the fridge.

Alice followed me all the way.

"Do you want any help with that?" She asked, smiling. I just shook my head and she pouted.

"Why?" She demanded. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to washing the plates. She stared at me for a moment. Then moved to my right and stared at me again. I tried to act like she wasn't there and started humming an unknown tune which I like.

"Bella?" Alice called from beside me. I looked at her, smiling slightly and she pouted.

"Why don't you just get back with my brother?" She asked, it sounded more like she was demanding for me to answer. I rolled my eyes and went back to washing the dishes and didn't answer her.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" She whined, bouncing up and down while shaking my arm.

I laughed.

"No way Alice. Not even if it's a dare or if you'll pay me and especially, I wont get back with him if it's only the two of us left in this world." I answered. I was done washing the dishes and placed all of them in they're designated places. So much for silent treatment.

"But Bella, if you really love me, you'd do it for me." She said, giving me her puppy dog pout which works every time. Well at least almost every time. I looked at her and she was still doing that pout which could possibly stop terrorists. Temping, but not irresistible. But the problem with people is that they don't have the will power to resist.

"That's not gonna work on me." I stated looking away, but I kinda saw her pout again. "Alice, if you love me too, you'd want me to be happy and you'd understand why I can't and wont." I countered.

I walked to the living rooms. The pale yellow walls, the carpet in the color of soft brown covering the entire floor. A small rectangular coffee table in the middle of the white couches surrounding it. In front of it all was a fireplace and a flat screen TV Charlie bought for himself for Christmas.

I sat down on the couch and took the remote control of the TV from the table and turned it on.

Alice sat beside me holding her blackberry phone, obviously texting.

What she was wearing caught my eyes.

It was a half top tube, elegant violet of course, it was silk and it was loose, freely moving with Alice's every twist and turns. Her bottom was just a very short, black denim shorts. And lastly, Alice's and my own favorite shoe, he high heeled long cut chucks. It only goes around the ankle and it was violet, complimenting her top. Even though I myself loves the shoe, I wouldn't even dare to wear it until I decided to die.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going somewhere" I asked, she grinned.

"And so she finally noticed." She said, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for not noticing missy, but you were wearing a jacket, so how would I know?" I said stating the obvious.

"Well, the guys thought that we need a night out because the finals just ended and of course, none of us disagreed. Emmett decided to go clubbing or disco but it doesn't matter where we go anyway, they always decide at the last minute." She explained.

"Ooohh.." Was all I said.

"Wanna come with us?" Alice asked, grabbing my left arm, excitement clear on her eyes.

"Probably not." I answered, and then she pouted. "Charlie wouldn't let me." I finished, shrugging.

She smirked and that made me confuse. She stood up and went to where the phone, took the phone and dialed a number. She waited for a while until someone answered the phone on the other line.

"Hello?...Yep! It's me...We'll, I was wondering, since finals are over, do you mind if Bella could go with us?" She said through the phone.

Holy crap! It's my dad she's talking to!  
I jumped out off the couch and ran to Alice, panicked. She covered my mouth before I could even think of saying something.

"You see, the family decided to have a night out, apart from our parents of course. We just wanna go dancing….So, she can come right?" Alice was smiling widely and I have the feeling that Charlie's gonna give her what she wants.

"Of course she wants to come with us Charlie!" I Alice squealed.

My jaw dropped.

"N-!" Before I could even finish a one syllable word, she jumped on me and covered my mouth again, tighter this time.

"Oh, it was just Bella being clumsy again, don't worry Charlie….Really? That's great! Thanks Charlie!...We will!" And then she hanged up.

She placed the phone back in place and giggled at me. She stood up and helped me up. As soon as I stood still, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're going no matter what." She decided.

"No, I'm not. And you can't make me." I said.

"Watch me." She smirked.

She has something hidden under her sleeves and I don't like it one bit.

"Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing me by the wrist. I jerked away from her and turned to look at me.

"Alice, I said no." I tried to reason with her again. Nothing's gonna stop her and I know that but I'm stubborn so she has to deal with it.

"Fine." Alice said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Alice, I don't wanna—," I stopped mid sentence and looked at Alice. "What?"

"Fine." She said, shrugging again.

Wait, hold up. Fine? She gave up? That's good, I guess. Well anyway, as long as I wont be dancing and wearing stuffs, that's fine. At least I'm staying home.

The idea made me smile.

"Alright Bella. I'm going now. The guys are probably waiting for me now." Alice said.

She took me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella." Alice said, smiling as she walked out the door.

"Bye Alice." I said.

As soon as she was out, I closed the door and ran to the window. I peeked through the curtains.

I saw her getting in her car and speed up, then she was gone.

I glanced up the clock. It was 8:24pm.

I sighed. I wasted my time watching TV, switching through the channels and stopped at the ones that interested me. What a boring night.

I was glancing up the clock every now and again. It's unbelievable how the clock runs too slow when you're all alone. I glanced up again. It says 8:40. Can't the clock run faster?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called lazily. There was no answer. I stood up and peeked outside. No car.

This better not be a prank.

"Who is it?" I asked again. Still no answer. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan, a big one.

I held it up, ready to hit a person if needed.

There goes the knock again.

"Coming!" I said.

I opened the door and was about to hit the person when I noticed who it was.

-:-

**Sorry! I know it's short, but please, please review...My brain is completely blocked. I don't even know what's gonna happen next. Please keep up with me! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! xDD!**


	13. Kidnap

**Well, I'm back! Thanks for being so patient with me and I'm and idiot for having a the laziness disease and I was also kinda blank. So I did my best but this is all for now. I hope you'll like it and for those who reviewed, thank you so, so much.**

**And for those who guessed who the mystery person was...Sorry to disappoint but you got the wrong guess. Nice try though. xDD!**

**Have fun! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**_Recap of the Previous Chapter:_**

_"Coming!" I said._

_I opened the door and was about to hit the person when I noticed who it was._

-:-

**Chapter 13: Kidnap**

It was too late though, I already swung the frying pan, good thing he ducked.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it. That'll hurt." Pointing at the frying pan that I'm holding. I placed the frying pan down to the nearest table and jumped on Em. He hugged me.

"Wow, its been years huh, sissy." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Just hours." I said laughing. "What brought you here?" I asked.

It's only been hours since I've seen Em, but I can't help it, we barely hang out.

He just shrugged and threw me on his shoulder and brought me outside.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I shrieked.

"No can do sissy, sorry." He told me calmly, grinning. He's always grinning.

"Al, Jazz, turn everything off." Em ordered.

Wait… Why was Alice and Jasper here?

Emmett slide me inside the car and I felt something or someone holding my wrist. I turned to see Rose in the dim light.

"Hey Bella." Rose smiled.

"Hurry up!" I heard Emmett yell as Alice and Jasper locked the door to my house.

I struggled to be free but Rose was strong enough to hold me for the time being.

The others followed shortly.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I demanded, still struggling though I know that it's useless.

Nobody answered. Emmett started the engine and drove off swiftly.

I get kidnapped and now I'm ignored. Wow.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I demanded again.

I looked at Rose who was at my left, then at Alice, who's at my right. Jazz was in front and Em was driving.

"Let's just say…" Alice started.

"Your personal hell" Rose finished, then she let my wrist go.

I groaned but they just rolled their eyes and laughed at my response.

"I thought you already went." I said accusingly at Alice.

She shrugged. " I never said that I wont come back and take you with us."

"You know that this could also be called kidnapping." I muttered.

"It's not kidnapping. She asked permission from your father." Em said.

Smart people. I probably don't have any choice now, since I'm locked up in a car, and unless I'd suddenly feel stupid and if I'd want to die, I'd jump out the car door. But that's just being stupid.

"Chill Bella. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Rose stated.

"Did you see how much trouble I'd bring with just wearing heels?" I asked rhetorically, they chuckled. "And now you're gonna bring me in my personal hell and bring me somewhere. And I might cause a huge damage to that place. Magnet for disaster remember?" I finished.

"That depends. You could be graceful if you know how to carry yourself well." Alice said.

I snorted. "And I obviously don't know how to carry myself, and I think that I'm only graceful every time I trip, fall or even stumble."

"True." Emmett nodded and they burst out laughing.

"I think you've mistaken clumsiness with gracefulness Bella." Jasper said.

I frowned and kept my mouth shut as they went on laughing

And soon enough, a little bit too soon, we arrived at their house.

Still beautiful even in the dark.

As Alice opened the door, the breath taking scent hit me. I smiled at the scent of the flowers.

We all got out of the car and suddenly, I was on Emmett's shoulder once again.

"I could walk." I announced.

"You could escape." Em argued.

"And where do you think I'd go?" I muttered.

"Somewhere." He said.

"Ok. Let's not waste time!" Alice squealed. "Em, I'm my closet." She ordered.

Then I was moving. I was starting to get dizzy from being upside down.

"Em, let me down! My head hurts!" I suddenly shouted. I don't even know why I shouted.

"No, Alice's orders." He replied simply.

"What's all the noise about?" I heard a voice said from somewhere nearby.

We're inside the house now.

Wow, great, its him.

"She's coming with us." Alice chirped.

I started struggling again and stopped immediately as I saw him.

Holy mother of delicious shrimp soup! Can this day or night get any worst?

I saw a grin on Edward's face. "Bella?"

Apparently, it can.

"Don't get your hopes up mister, cause this," I pointed to myself, "is me, being forced."

Why isn't he giving up? When will he ever quit? Can't he understand 3 simple words? I hate him. It's done. Over. Finish.

I crossed my arms, pouting as Em brought me upstairs, into Alice's room and inside her closet.

He set he down.

"Have fun sissy." He told me before going out.

"Some fun I'll have." I muttered.

I looked around. Nothing really changed. Shirts after shirts. Shoes here and more shoes there. Pants, shorts, skirts. I think this closet is actually bigger than a normal shop.

If Alice sees a new fashion trend, she'll have that item before it comes out on store.

I looked around more, asking myself how such a small person could have such a huge closet.

As I was looking, I noticed something. I couldn't quite place my tongue on it though, but I know something changed.

Just then, Alice walked in.

"Alice, is it just my imagination or did your closet get bigger or did you enlarge this place up?" I asked.

When I saw the smile that suddenly appeared on her face, I knew what the answer was.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"I know right!" She squealed. "You actually noticed!"

"Yea I did, and correct me if I'm wrong but, is your closet bigger than your room?"

"Bingo."

Wow.

"Hmm. You know what Alice, I think I'll just go home and rest. See ya tomorrow." I said as I pretended to yawn and stood up.

She held me by my shoulder and pushed me back to sit down.

"No. Not gonna happen. Besides, I could always ask Em to carry you back here." She smirked.

"Now I'm wondering how evil could fit in inside that small body." I mused.

"I was born with this talent." She announced proudly.

She showed me a huge grin and started working on me.

Annoying.

Very annoying.

Fun but annoying.

She went on with what she was doing while watching "the annoying orange" in youtube.

The annoying orange was really annoying, funny in a way but yea, he's annoying.

Alice was laughing as she was fixing me up.

Next, she made me wear this lacy black skirt which she paired with a red halter. She had trouble looking for the shoe to pair it up with, but she's Alice, she eventually found one and it didn't even take her that long to find one.

She ended up in making me wear a 3 inched black stilettos.

She made me face the mirror and not to brag but I look hot!

She made my hair look sexy by just fixing in some curls. My eyes are a smoky brown, eyeliner and thin mascara just to indicate my lashes. My lips bloody red.

I swear, if Charlie sees me like this… I don't know what's gonna happen.

My hair looked cool. I little bit messy and seductive in a way. I couldn't stop looking at my hair.

Alice studied me, resting two fingers on her cheek. After a few seconds, she grinned.

"I'm a genius." She told herself.

"Sure you are Alice." I murmured. I couldn't keep the smile off my face though.

The door opened and a voice was heard.

"You guys, everyone's ready." Edward said. "Are you guys-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked up.

"We're ready Edward." Alice said, answering Edward's unspoken question.

She dragged me away from the closet and out of her room and down the stairs, Edward, following us quietly.

We arrived down stairs.

"Looking hot sissy." Em howled.

I blushed and looked down. "Shut up." I muttered.

"He's right Bella. You look hot." Rose said. I looked up to see her wearing a black, tight dress which shows off all her curves and silver heels.

Just looking at her would make every woman kneel down to her beauty.

"Wow Rose." I stammered.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright, since we're all ready to go, then lets go." Emmett said.

"Rose, me, and Bella would be riding together and you guys should go together too." Alice said.

"No, I'll drive by myself." Edward disagreed.

Alice shrugged. "Fine. Let's go"

And we went to our destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"We're going to this new club that just opened." Alice said.

"They say it's the hottest club ever and we'll see if it really is the hottest club ever." Rose interjected.

"There's a new club?"I asked, clueless.

"You stick with the dogs too much Bella." Rose said.

"It can't be helped. Its fun too." I shrugged.

"What's the name of the club?" I asked.

-:-

**So, I love reviews and it keeps me going. I might have some block sometimes but yea. Please review anyway. If you have any good ideas, tell me and if I made a mistake at whatever it is, just tell me and I'd appreciate. Please, please review. Thank you! I hope you liked it. **


	14. Cayote Ugly

**I'm soooooooo glad that I'm here! BTW I ain't officially back yet, but here's a little somethin somethin...**

**Disclaimer: I own myself -.- and nothing more...**

**_Recap of the Previous Chapter:_**

_"You stick with the dogs too much Bella." Rose said._

_"It can't be helped. Its fun too." I shrugged._

_"What's the name of the club?" I asked._

-:-

**Chapter 14: Coyote Ugly**

"I knew you were gonna ask that." Rose sighed in disappointment. I shrugged.

"Coyote Ugly." Alice grinned. At least she answered my question.

Odd name for a club though.

I just closed my eyes as the two talked and talked. I just imagined that we were gonna go out and have a Picnic. _It's night time idiot. _ A side of my brain commented. _Well a night picnic, now shut up and stop correcting me will ya?_

Gladly, it stopped. I willed myself to stop thinking about Edward. But every time I think of Jacob and the things we did together, I always end up thinking of Edward. Why can't this stop? Didn't I suffer enough already?

After years of trust and love. I never expected it to turn out like this. Before, I imagined marrying Edward. We'll marry in the garden with beautiful flowers everywhere, the scent so sweet, you'd just wanna stay there cause of it. And I'll be wearing a gorgeous gown, courtesy of Alice and Rosalie and I'll be in heel, which could be the reason of my death. My dad and mom would be looking at me proudly. All my friends would be there, Jake would've been my best man. Edward and me would've had beautiful children with his beautiful green eyes and the bronze hair, and with no interference from any of my features. We'd have tiny Edwards and we'll enjoy each others company and never get tired of each other. I would see him off to work and welcome him home. Cook for him and we'll have Christmas together, Halloween with our family... And... And I'd be a Cullen...

Isabella...Marie...Swan... Cullen

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Bella Cullen

From Bella Swan to Bella Cullen

And we'd grow old and see our children have their own family and-

"Bella!" Some shouted, waking me up from my revere.

"Woah what?" I looked out and blinked.

I saw Rose, Em, Edward and Jasper out already. So Alice was the one who was shouting at me.

Then something that was blinking again and again caught my attention.

I got out of the car and rubbed my eyes. I think I fell asleep. Hmm...

As I opened my eyes, I stood there, frozen and stunned.

_We're lost. We are lost. We are sooooo lost. Wh__at the fuck are we doing here in front of some rundown club with the bright blinking light that says..."_Coyote ugly?_" _I said out loud, obviously dumbfounded.

"Either we're really here or the GPS device broke." Emmett muttered.

"I think when they said _new_ they meant new during the 80's. This place looks awful." Alice commented.

"Since we're here now, we might as well go in." I heard Edward said.

I, being me, didn't really care if we had to go home and stay at home, I'd much rather that than to stay in a loud and totally uncomfy club with drunken people here and there and everywhere.

I looked at everyone, AKA the Cullens and Hales, then looked away. A long silence passed and I felt eyes stabbing me. I looked up to see 5 pairs of eyes looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I said.

Silence.

"You guys don't expect me to decide do you?" I looked at them incredulously. Alice quirked her eyebrow at me. "Good God." I sighed. "Fine then. I choose to go home and rest in my bed cause I wanna." I answered.

Alice shook her head. "Typical Bella."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" They ignored me. _Typical Cullens...and Hales._

"We're going in." Rose decided, and of course, everyone turned to look at her. Rose was known for going in the classy and fashionable clubs, but hell, this ain't the Rosalie I know.

"Stop looking at me like that. I would not stand and I repeat, _I would NOT, _allow the fact that I came this far and not have any drink at all. I swear to God that if club really is horrible, I'd run this club down myself." She muttered as she went on ahead towards the door.

I bit back a giggle, and from the side of my eyes, I saw everyone else looking amused.

Everyone shrugged. Rose was already inside. Oddly enough, I didn't hear anything not even a _'boom'_ from a drum or a strum of a guitar or even a flute. _A flute? Really Bella? There's no flute inside a club? _The smart ass part of me said. _Would you please leave me alone even just this once? _A rational person would have ignored that. And I _am _a rational person so I guess I'm just gonna have to ignore my conscience here cause I already sound stupid enough and answering to my dear conscience here would make me think I need to go consult a psychiatrist. _I could leave you alone but I choose not to._ I think I heard her laugh. Alright, that's it, Imma just ignore her now.

I looked at my sides and noticed that all of them had gone inside. That's good, now I could just stay inside the car and listen to music and text or call Jake.

I made my way back to Rose's car, which was not that far. I held that handle and was about to open it when I felt and saw another hand on mine.

I looked up and saw that not everyone of them went in the club already. I guess Edwardo here wanted to keep me company or maybe just annoy me to death.

"What do you want Edward?" I sighed. "It's bad enough to see you four times this day already you know."

"Bella, let's talk." He said softly.

"Edward there's nothing left to talk about. I'd very much rather it if we just stay-"

"You know well enough that I just cant be your friend Bella. I think by now you should know that."

I tried to pull my hand away but instead he held it tight against his own hands.

"Let go." I told him sharply, tugging against my imprisoned hand.

"And what if I don't?" His voice was full of challenge and his eyes twinkled with enjoyment.

He's right, what if he wont? What could I do about that?

"If we talk you'd let me go?" I muttered.

"Pretty much Bella."

"Fine then."

He grinned and pulled me away from the car and into some dark secluded area of the club. And of course, I, not having any choice, followed him.

He shoved me against the wall, both his hands pinned against both sides of the wall near my head. I tried to act like this is nothing while my insides were screaming for me to run. This was his game now, not mine, and it's more likely that he'll win.

"Bella," he said, his breath fanning on my face. The sweet minty smell that I used to love so much. I was surprised that I missed the smell of it. "I can't just be your friend alright?"

"Then let's be enemy and stay on our own turf." I told him.

He laughed without any trace of humor in his voice. "Bella I want you. Every minute, every second of each passing day I think about what you're doing, about what you're thinking. I regret doing what I did to you. I hated myself for it."

I flinched at the memory of his betrayal to me. "You know you should have thought of that before you did it." I spat out. "Edward I understand that you and I know that I loved you to death before. When you got drunk and kissed Lauren I let it pass because you were drunk and I didn't go to that party. I gave you a second chance and you blew it with Tanya. Don't you think I'm being fair enough?"

"You didn't let me explain Bella." He said through his gritted teeth.

"Edward you and I both know that you kissed her back like the love crazed moron that you are. What's more to explain? What you did with her showed a million words all at the same time. Betrayal, hate, anger, sadness and all of that. I hated what I did but most of all, I was disgusted by you." There was this stab of pain in my chest, something that I knew would never leave until I finally move on completely. And I can't. I gave him everything I had to give and it shattered that noon. "You kissed her like you loved her, like you were the only two people in this world. What else is there to explain when I saw everything happen?"

I'm glad this place was dark and so he couldn't see what expression I had in my face. What emotion showed in my eyes. How dumb I was to fall in his trap long ago. How naive and simply stupid I was. My facade is shattering and I know it. Right this instant, if he'd say one more thing, I'll break. He's letting out everything in me. Even the smallest part of love I still have for him is growing.

The silence was growing and becoming heavy. Tension was around us.

"What else do you want from me when you've taken everything else already?" I heard myself whisper.

I felt his lips on my forehead, my cheek, the tip of my nose, both my eyelids, the side of my mouth and my jaw. He left soft kisses around my face, but never did he touch my lips.

I felt the urge to push him away and run off somewhere, anywhere at all just as long as I'm away from him. But I'm stuck, I can't move from where I am and everything seem to fade. All that mattered was him and me together. This is bad. This is really really bad. _Conscience where are you! Help me right now!_ Ok, I know I sound stupid but this is the best I could think of.

_Just give in. _Ugh! traitor! _You know you want it bad Bella. And the traitor is your body. I'm your more rational part._ Thank you so much for the help.

I raised my hand in an attempt to push him off, I was surprised at how weak I feel. _No, no, NO! What's happening to me? Stop! Please stop it! _My mind shouted but my body thought otherwise. My raised hand rested on Edward's shoulder. He pulled away just a little, looking at me straight in the eye with a new glint in his eyes. Want. I gasped when he placed one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back. Before I had the time to turn away, I felt the soft lips that had once been shared to me.

His lips were as soft as I'd remember them. Warm and delicious, sweet and tempting.

_Don't. Don't. Don't. Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare!_

His tongue touched my bottom lips. I gasped in surprise at the gesture because not even once did even dare to do this. Of course, he took advantage of my open mouth and shoved his tongue inside. Alright, now this has got to stop.

"Stop it." I managed to gasp. "Stop."

"Make me." He growled.

"Hell yea, I will." It took all the strength I have left to push him off. We were both gasping for air and I was leaning against the wall for support that I very much need at the moment.

"Cullen, what the hell?" I wanted to sound furious, but instead, my voice came out as a whisper. I looked up at him and the jerk was smirking. "Lose the smirk Cullen."

"Don't worry." How was his voice so composed? "Black wouldn't know."

_Dipshit!_

**Yey! Chapter 14! Sorry for making you guys wait. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**:D  
**


	15. Regret, karma's a bitch

**Here it is guys, I'm sorry for taking so long with this again, I was busy with college and stuff so yea. But here it is. Have fun reading :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_"Cullen, what the hell?" I wanted to sound furious, but instead, my voice came out as a whisper. I looked up at him and the jerk was smirking. "Lose the smirk Cullen."_

_"Don't worry." How was his voice so composed? "Black wouldn't know."_

Dipshit!

-:-

**Chapter 15: Regret, karma's a bitch  
**

I gritted my teeth at the memory that keeps haunting me. If it weren't for _that _arrangement my parents got me into, everything would have been perfect. But now what? Everything's messed up now. Some small things that I did leads to some big, ugly mess. I don't think it was a small thing though, I know well enough that it was the biggest mistake I made in my entire life. Thanks to that, now I'm trapped in my own personal hell with no one to share my pain with. If only my parents thought of it better, if only they reconsidered my happiness, if only I could go back to the past and change it... I don't know what to do now. What else is there to do other than try again? Hope. Wish. Pray. I regret ever doing what I did.

What happened was far worst than I'd expected. I thought I'd only have to endure the kiss but it ended up into a fight. A big one that never happened between all of us since we were kids. This has caused a lot for me and everyone, if only I didn't do it. But what else can I do though? It's a choice of happiness and freedom. What I chose was freedom just so that I could be happy, guess I was wrong about that. But it's too late now. Everything that I've worked for and hoped for came crumbling down in just a blink of an eye. It was harder for me. No one knew what was about to happen if I hadn't done that kiss. I was the only one aware in our family, apart from our parents of course. But my parents doesn't know anything going on in my life, but after what happened, they knew.

As much as I love Esme and Carlisle, I'm still a little bit mad at them for doing what they did. Even though I gained my freedom, my happiness on the other hand is hard to reach.

"You think that's funny?" She growled.

"I'd say it is, but I'm not laughing, am I." I replied, grinning down at her.

"God Cullen! Leave me alone or I swear I'm gonna- "

"Bells!" Someone from behind me called just before Bella could finish her threat. Who the hell is this now?

I saw the change in Bella's features. From anger to sudden happiness and excitement. Nobody and I mean NOBODY has made Bella smile that big, apart from me. I turned to see who it was and saw three guys. Tan, cropped jet black hair, buff, nothing I couldn't handle. Then Bella squealed and ran to the guy in the middle. I think I know those guys, I just couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Jake!" Bella shouted as she jumped on the guy and wrapped her arms around her.

Jake. Jake...Hmm...Why does that name sound so familiar.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" Came his husky voice.

"I'm out with Alice and the gang. What about you guys?" She grinned and hi-fived the two other guys. "Hey Quil. Embry."

"Out clubbing huh? You're girl's getting naughty Jake. Just look at her, she looks-"

"Yes Embry, I get it. Would you guys just please stop harassing my girlfriend?" The boy named Jake was saying. Bella laughed, obviously amused by all of this.

So that's why the name sounds so familiar. It's Bella's boyfriend, Jacob Black. I should've known.

"Nuh-uh man. Not when she looks like that." The other guy said, which I assume is Quil. What he said earned a smack by Jacob.

"Really guys, stop. That's kinda creepy already." Bella said while grinning.

"Who's he?" Embry asked, pointing at me.

"He's Alice's brother. Edward." Bella said halfheartedly. They all came towards me. "Edward, this is Embry, Quil and Jacob." Bella said, gesturing to each of the guys. "Embry, Quil, Jake, that's Edward Cullen."

The air around was getting heavy, so I guess they know our past. Well sucks for them. Bella, wrapped her arms around Jacob's left arm.

"Nice to finally meet you Cullen." Jacob said.

"I could say the same for you." I replied.

"So Bells, what were you doing out here? Aren't the others inside already?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, I just kinda spaced out and he called me to get in."

"Oh. Let's go in then."

They all went in to the club. I clenched my fists. Now I know why they say that karma's a bitch.

BPOV

I officially hate myself. The kiss, everything was not supposed to happen. I should've just went in with Alice inside the club when I had the time. But well, hello world, it's Bella we're talking about so I guess that's just my bad luck. I'm so glad that Jake got here in time though. Arguing with Edward is like arguing with a rock and I hate it. But why was he being such an ass tonight? Whatever his reason is, I don't think I'd wanna know anyway. I'm just glad that I'm not facing him anymore.

"Did I tell you that you look nice today babe?" Jake whispered to me.

"No," I beamed at him.

"Well you do." I hugged him tight after that. "Thanks." I told him.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked the two guys behind us.

"Well, the plan is to look for some girls." Embry grinned teasingly.

"And we heard that this place is sick. And full of hot girls. So why not. Right Jake?" Quil said. Jake rolled his eyes.

"If you guys weren't such a bad influence on him, he wouldn't be here. But you are. Good thing I'm here to babysit him." I said, tagging along at their teasing.

"Aw come on Bella. Let the guy have some fun." Embry whinned.

"If you didn't come here, he would've had some fun. Coincidence sucks, and keep that in mind." I grinned, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Guys let's ditch." Jake pretended to whisper.

We all laughed at that. We went in the club and they were right. This place is awesome. It was bigger and more luxurious than it seems.

"Woah." Was all that was said.

"Come on Bells, let's dance." Jake said, pulling me to the dance floor.

"No, you know better than to make me dance in this shoes. These are death traps Jake."

"Those don't look so bad." He said, eying the three inched stiletto.

"Not when you're the one wearing them."

"Alright, drink first then?"

"Please and thank you."

We made our way to the bar, which has comfy chairs around it. Embry and Quil were lost somewhere in here. Jake ordered a margarita and I stayed with a long island iced tea, my favorite actually. We talked and talked and talked. It wasn't long till I knew I was near drunk.

"So dance now?" Jake offered. Then the song Double vision by 3oh!3 came on. I pulled Jake towards the dance floor muttering, "Dance it is."

At my condition right now, I don't really care what I look like or what I do. My let my hips swing on their own accord, I just move my body to the beat and the next thing I knew, I was dancing. I didn't even care about my aching feet. I just kept dancing and dancing as much as I want. Jake didn't mind, he just danced together with me, glaring at the other guys who wanted to dance with me and it made me giggle at how protective he's being.

"Bella, I thought this was a girls night out?" I heard Alice's small voice, it snapped me out of dancing and I turned to look at both hers and Rose's scowling face.

-:-

**I've had a tough time deciding what to do with this chapter, but it came out this way, so I hope you guys like it and check out my new story too :D Please review 3**


	16. Could This Really Be Love?

**It took a while, but here you go! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T.T**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_"Bella, I thought this was a girls night out?" I heard Alice's small voice, it snapped me out of dancing and I turned to look at both hers and Rose's scowling face._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 16: Could This Really Be Love?**_

I looked at both Alice and Rose, thinking of a way to explain why Jake was here. But no matter how much I tried to think, I can't. My head is buzzing and I can't control myself.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. "It's just that, I saw Jake and I haven't seen him in a while...Oh my God! Is that a pole? Jake let's-" As I grabbed Jake's wrist and was about to go towards the pole, Jake pulled me back to him.

"Babe, no. You're drunk, it's time to go home." He murmured. He turned me around and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Damn right! It's time to go home missy. And besides, you just saw that mutt this afternoon. And I would know because I saw who's car you were in." I felt Rose or Alice grab my other wrist but Jake didn't let go of me. My head was hanging low, and my vision was blurry. "Let her go you dumb mutt." Rose snarled.

"You let go of her." Jake said, pulling me completely. He held me close and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in a secure and protective hold. A waiter passed by and of course, he had a drink with him, I took the drink from the tray without any hesitation and drank the liquid in a fluid movement. I winced at the slight burn in my throat where the liquid passed.

"Bella, no more drinking." Jakes said firmly. "You've had one too much, come on, I'll take you home sweetheart."

"You are not taking her home." Edward's voice came out of nowhere. I had to force my hanging head up to see who else was around us. Again, I squinted and saw Jasper, Emmett, Quil and Embry's form around us.

"You don't decide for her Cullen. Not anymore." Quil interceded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Edward growled.

Of course, being the drunk me, I had something to say about the situation.

"Yeah! Let's party! Woo!" I shouted. I looked at Rose and Alice, I had to squint to see their faces clearly, and realized that they're giving me '_the look_', so I decide to hang my head on Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes and felt the darkness overtake my entire world.

I heard the squeaking of something. I'm in something soft and it feels so good. If it wasn't for the hard pounding in my head, I would have considered this my ideal morning. I groaned and shifted on the soft floor, looking for a comfortable position. When I found none, I huffed and groaned even more loudly this time.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's fine. What's wrong?" I heard a husky voice say. My eyes popped open and I sat up directly.

"What are-" I feel back to the pillow and my eyes closed again and I can't even get them to open. "Ouch, damn it. My head hurts." I frowned.

"Careful Bells. You had quite a lot of drinks last night. Maybe next time we'll go to a much safer place." Jake placed his arm under my neck and helped my head up and pressed something in my lips. "Here, it's water, no Bella, it's just wa- hey! Don't twist around so much, I'll get you wet if you twist around again." I took a sip of the water and ended up finishing the whole glass.

"You want more water?" he asked. "If you do, I'll just go down and take another-"

"Stay." I murmured and cuddled on his chest. "Where are we and what time is it?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"You're room. 2:07 in the afternoon." He kissed the top of my head.

"Why is the bed so soft?"

"Your pillows are soft."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not there."

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Head hurts." I muttered, pouting and snuggling into his warm arms.

He chuckled and pushed a stray hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "That's what you get when you drink too much."

"You didn't stop me." I complained.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun last night and hey, everybody needs to have a break right?" He defended.

"Jerk." I muttered, hitting him with a pillow, giggling.

"Ow! I'm gonna get you for that Bells." He threatened. "Maybe some other time though." He said after a while. I rolled my eyes at that.

We stayed for another hour in the room, and no, we weren't doing anything funny. Perverts. We just talked our hearts out. Did I mention how carefree I am when I'm with Jake? Well, if I haven't then now you know. It's nice to be around someone who you could talk to so easil_y. _Maybe it's hard to find that kind of guy, maybe. Cause most of the guys are just sweet and all that at first. They'll all call you_ babe _and_ hunny _and..you get it. So yea. Find a guy who wouldn't throw you after a year that you've been together. Be smart. Well anyway, Jake has been bugging me to eat my late lunch which I said no to because I'm not hungry yet. But well, he was insistent and so I literally carried me by his shoulders. Talk about having a buff boyfriend. Gah! Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. So after some pushy boyfriend moment, he cooked me food. How sweet is that? He only did that cause I wasn't hungry and I'm stubborn and I'm gonna stand on my ground.

"Time to eat Bella." Jake said as he set a plate of cheese and mac in front of me. I glared at the food and flipped my face to the side. I could almost feel him roll his eyes at my childishness. "Bella." He said in a meaningful tone. "You have to eat. You barely have anything in your stomach."

"But I'm not hungry!" I whined.

"Real cute Bells. Don't make me force feed you." He threatened and boy did it sound like he's serious. I didn't answer and looked away from him. When he didn't remained silent, I turned up to him and saw him with his folded arms and a meaningful look on his face. Trust me, that's not a good sign at all, the last time I got that, I nearly peed myself laughing. The thought made me shudder. He caught that and grinned. _Jerk._

He picked up the fork and got some of the food and positioned it a few inches from my mouth. I looked at it. Then I looked at him and he had that pleading look that never worked on me. Well it did work...sometimes...maybe... Fine, it worked a lot. Damn him for looking like that.

I sighed and gave in. I opened my mouth. He inched the fork towards my open mouth and then his hand reversed and he ate the food. I stared at him in disbelief and with an open mouth. He just grinned at me. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Jake you're such a jerk!" I giggled, jumping on him, he caught me of course. He forked another of the pasta and brought it to my mouth, I clasped my mouth around the fork at once.

"You said you weren't hungry." Jake accused.

"I am now. Great mac and cheese by the way."

He smiled proudly. "Only for the you Bells." I rolled my eyes at that but can't help the smile that was forming. He gave me a quick kiss on the lip and helped me sit up properly, since I was half sitting on the chair and half clinging on Jakey.

"Bells, I wanna take you somewhere. Is that okay with you?" He suddenly asked after a comfortable silence passed us. I looked at him and asked, "Now?" And he nodded.

I looked at the clock, 4.13 pm. "You should've told me that earlier. Do you mind waiting a bit? I'm just gonna head to the bathroom and take a quick shower." I asked, moving to put the empty bowl on the sink.

"It would be much faster if I help you take a shower don't you think? Four hands, two hands.." He contemplated. "I'd go with four Bells." He said grinning, his eyes shining with humor.

"I think two would be efficient enough Jake. So no thank you." I said while jogging up the stairs.

"Your loss." He muttered and I grabbed a stuffed toy from my room and threw it at him, hitting him by his arm.

"Ow!" He complained. And I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I took at shower really fast. All the time, I was thinking, _it's 4, turn on shower, turn off shower, apply shampoo, scrub, scrub, scrub, apply soap, spread throughly, turn on shower, scrub, scrub, wipe, wipe, make sure everything is off, turn off shower, brush teeth while singing twinkle twinkle little star in head and get the fuck out of the bathroom. _Of course I didn't forget to wrap myself in a towel. I headed towards my room and locked the door and closed the curtains. Then I took off the towel around myself, wiping myself dry and used the same towel to wrap my hair with.

I dug through my closet to find something. I found a fit, beige pedal, a V-neck white shirt with a cupid print and my underwear.

Deodorant, check. Lotion, check. Clothes, check. Rubber shoes, check. Hair..disaster. I pulled off the towel and grabbed a brush which I used to tame my hair. _This is impossible. _So I used my hair dryer while I brushed my hair. My hair can be brushed more easily when it's dry, so yup. My hair wasn't completely dry but at least I got to brush all the strangles off. I took my scrunchy and tied my hair in my usual pony tail. I took my phone, my tiny wallet and got out of my room and slowly walk down the stairs. I don't want another injury again.

"Well didn't you take long." Jake said, looking as if he's been waiting for hours instead of mere minutes.

"Well excuse me grumpy." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and led me out. I rolled my eyes as I saw his car.

"Oh crap, I forgot-"

"I already wrote a note by the phone for Charlie." He interrupted.

"Thanks." I said.

We got in his car and he started driving. "So where're we goin Jakey?" I asked after a few seconds.

"It's just a place I've found. You know, every time me and the boys walk around the woods." He told me. He sounded pretty excited.

"Where exactly?" I asked again.

"It's a surprise." He said glancing my way. "And I don't know where exactly, but you'll find out soon."

I don't like surprises and he knows that. It makes me all fidgety and anxious. And it seems like I can't do anything. He's stubborn when he wants to get his way. Which he gets most of the time.

After a few minutes of silence. I decided that I couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Jake!" I whined like the baby that I am. "Tell me!"

He laughed at that. "I can't Bells. It's a surprise. You love surprises." He grinned as he said the last part.

"I'll guess, give me some clues." I bribed, turning my form to his side.

"It's a surprise. If you'll get the right answer, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He kept his eyes on the road.

"I'll give you kiss." I pushed, thinking that that would work.

"Nah. I always get one of those whenever I want." My jaw dropped. He glanced at my crimson face and burst into laughter while I playfully hit his buff arm.

"Seriously Bells. I know you'll like it there." I grumbled at that.

I decided to turn on the radio. It was always fun to listen to the DJ talk and try to make a joke. Me and Jake laughed at one DJ who made a really bad joke and sounded awkward right after he said it, and we sang along through the different songs and talked about celebrities. We made each other jealous at times. It was kinda childish and pathetic that we try and to make each other jealous using celebrities. We laugh it out right after. It had been 30 minutes since Jake started driving.

"Are we there yet?" I finally asked.

"Close." He assured me. "Do you see that turn up ahead?"

I nodded, seeing it. "We're stopping there." He said.

It wasn't that long. Maybe a minute until we got there. Jake parked his car then. It was very quiet. Obviously this place was used for hiking or camping. It's lovely. It's green and earthy and the air is fresh and it's peaceful. I like peaceful. I smiled, getting out of the car.

"This is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He told me, both hands on his pocket.

"You know if this is it, you could've just pull me out my house and dragged me to the forest behind it." I said.

36 minutes for this? Really Jake? Oh come on. 36 minutes...

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think this is it Bells?" He grinned at my blank face.

He started towards me, looking at my feet. "Good thing it isn't slipper day." He muttered.

"We're walking." I more like said than asked.

"No, we're crawling. Come on Bells." He took my hand in a firm and secure grip, leading me towards the green forest.

"If I slip, which I will, I'm gonna blame you." I muttered all the while watching my step.

"I wouldn't let you fall." He said simply.

"I wonder about that." I mused. He stopped and turned to me. "What?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just scoped me up like I weight like nothing and jogged his way through.

"What the- Jake! Put me down!" I said, struggling to get down on my feet.

"Don't move- Bella, we'll both fall if you move too much, and besides, it'll get dark soon and if I'll let you walk, you'll slip and probably break something. Plus, it's faster this way." He explained.

"But I'm heavy." I muttered, folding my arms. He kissed my head.

"Yea, you keep thinking that babe."

"You're such a jerk."

"Am I really?" He glanced down at me.

I smiled. "My jerk."

After a while, I heard water splashing hard. "What's that?"

"You'll see." He told me, smiling.

As we got deeper into the forest, I noticed the grass thickening more and more. Flowers popping every now and then.

He stopped after a few more minutes and set me down to my feet. He turned me to face front, which was away from him and he covered my eyes with his one hand, the other was guiding me.

"Real nice. This always happen when they surprise me." I grumbled at loud.

"Chill Bells. It's just a few more steps away." Came his voice just behind my ear.

The splashing of the water became louder by each step that we took. We continued walking and I counted the steps we took before we halted.

"Ready?" He whispered. I nodded. The he took his hand away.

I squinted at first and blinked a couple of times and my jaw dropped at the view that was in front of me.

It was magical. There was a small river below a waterfall, flowers were in bloom and was scattered almost everywhere and the tress surrounding it. The whole place. It was breath taking. I was mesmerized by the beauty it withheld.

"It's beautiful." I turned to Jake, hugging him.

"I disagree. The one in front of me is." He said softly, looking straight to my eyes. I looked away, blushing. "Wait till it's dark." He murmured. I grinned, excited for the fast approaching darkness.

Jake sat down, his legs wide open and he pulled me down and made me sit between his spread legs. His arms crept its way to my shoulder, going down to wrap around my upper body securely. It was nice and comforting that way. He was warm and cuddly.

We stayed like that for a while, comforted by each others presence. We started talking after the silence that passed. Assuring and love words came out. Teasing and flirting one another as we waited for the coming darkness. Jake took a blanket from his bag pack and wrapped it around us as the cold air came, making us know that it's night time already. It was dark already, dark enough that we can't see pass 10 feet and light enough that we could still see the outlines of the things surrounding us.

Jake checked his phone for something and whispered. "It's time."

My face twisted in confusion. "They?" I asked. He just told me, "Shh." And I did. After a few seconds, I saw tiny bits of light appear one by one, floating in the air freely. The one tiny dot multiplied and turn to hundreds and more until the whole place was surrounded with light.

"Fireflies?" I asked even though I knew what it was already.

"Magical don't you think?" He said.

"Aww Jake. This is so beautiful and magical and-" He cut me off.

"I love you."

I smiled softly "I love you too." I said solemnly. And then he leaned down for a kiss which I happily gave.

-:-

** Theeeeeeee eeeeeeeend! Nah, not really. But that's the end of the chapter. Longer than usual ain't it? Anywaaaaaaaaayy! I'm sooooooo super sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but college is getting on me so I didn't really have much time. But well, it's here now :D Tell me what you think of the Jacob and Bella alone time :3 I'd love to hear it and I'd love to know what you think would happen next. Keep up with me cause I ain't going anywhere until I finish my stories. :) Reviews and I love you all! 3**


	17. Dread

**:( sorry, i know its been months, but i cant help it... my laptop is broken and i'm using the computer which everyone in the house use plus college work . well, its here now anyway, so have fun reading :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T.T**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_Jake checked his phone for something and whispered. "It's time."_

_My face twisted in confusion. "They?" I asked. He just told me, "Shh." And I did. After a few seconds, I saw tiny bits of light appear one by one, floating in the air freely. The one tiny dot multiplied and turn to hundreds and more until the whole place was surrounded with light._

_"Fireflies?" I asked even though I knew what it was already._

_"Magical don't you think?" He said._

_"Aww Jake. This is so beautiful and magical and-" He cut me off._

_"I love you."_

_I smiled softly "I love you too." I said solemnly. And then he leaned down for a kiss which I happily gave._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 17: Dread**_

_**Alice POV**_

"I can't believe it's ruined!" I shrieked. I pointed at my brother who was sitting on the couch acting like nothing happened. "_That_ was supposed to be your chance to make everything right idiot and what did you do? You let that Jacob guy take her. Great. Now my hard work has come down to nothing! And _no_ Jasper, I will _not_ calm down!" I was now pacing back and forth, enraged as I've been when Edward cheated on Bella. Jasper and Emmett had been trying to calm me down but I just can't take it! The feeling of shouting and screaming is just too good to resist. And this is the perfect time to let it all out.

"You messed this up for all of us because of a stupid slut! I'm trying to help you Ed, really, but I can't help someone who wont accept any help from me! And to think that it had been months since Bella stopped hanging out with us! I blame you for this! If you'd just tell us the reason why you did what you did then it would be all settled. But _nooooooo_, you had to go and be all 'I don't know why I did that.', 'I wasn't on my right mind.' Right mind my ass bro! If this problem wouldn't be solved, don't bother calling me your sister anymore. I've had enough. It's been a fucking year Edward. _A fucking year_! Thanks to you, I'm losing my best friend, and thanks to you, she don't come here as much anymore. So thank you so fucking much Edward Cullen! You just did the most outstanding thing in the history of stupidness! DON'T YOU DARE TALK! I'M NOT DONE! If you wont solve this problem, or even just become friends with Bella again, I'm gonna sue you. Oh and trust me, I can do that without a second thought. If nothing's gonna happen, I'm going away from this house and forget that you exist. I've had enough of you and how you treat everything coolly. So you better think of something Edward, or you're not just gonna loose a sister, you're gonna loose your dignity and a few bones." And with that, I exited the house and decided to take a drive.

Jasper was following me. "Al. Al. Listen to me." I spun around to face him and he sighed as soon as he was in front of me.

"Everything's going to be okay Al. Edward will do something for sure so don't worry and you're not gonna loose a best friend either. Bella would always be there for you, Rose, me and Emmett too, and as much as you hate him right now, Edward would be there for you." He took me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Where's Rose Jazz?" I asked. I love Jazz. I really do, but I have to talk to Rose right now.

Jazz frowned and I smiled a little. "Don't worry Jazz, we'll talk tonight, I just need your sister right now."

"She's at her room in our house. Want me to drive you there?"

"Nope, I'll be fine. Besides, you guys had something planned out for the day right? I don't want you missing out."

"Alright, be careful Al."

"Always am." And I headed to my Porsche with a sigh and drove off to the Hales' home.

I don't really know what to think. I'm scared of loosing Bella and as much as I hate to admit it right now, I don't want to loose Edward either. I just really had to let those things out. I'm not in the mood today and Jasper knows it. But I'm gonna have to talk to him tonight.

I speed up, wanting to see and talk to Rose. She's been my first best friend way before Bella came, and she knows just the right things to say. It doesn't come out right, but the thought is there. And that's what most of the people misunderstood about Rose. She says things that are meant to be a compliment but comes out as an insult.

Finally arriving at their house, I parked my car and stepped out, running towards their front door and opened it without any permission or even knocking. Rose told me it's not necessary to do those things because no one would answer for sure.

I ran up to her room and opened the door, slamming it shut.

"Good morning." I heard Rose's voice come from her walk-in closet.

I let myself fall on her bed, face down and muttered. "It's not a good morning!"

"Out of new fashion?" She said coming out of her closet wearing a black tank top decorated with silver beads that forms a firework and white pants. "What do you think?" She twirled when I looked up.

"You might as well wear rags and still look beautiful." I sighed. "And no, I'm never out of fashion."

She smiled. "Thanks. So what's wrong?" She sat beside me in her bed and I sat up.

"Edward's wrong, that's what it is. I'm scared of loosing Bella. After what happened over a year ago, I can't believe nothing between them has changed." I told her sadly. I was sad and she knows that. And she also knows that I'm scared of loosing a best friend.

"We wont loose her, that's the last thing I'd allow to ever happen to us." She told me, running her hands through my hair.

"But Rose, we almost never hang out. No more shopping, no more slumber party, no more picnics or even going to the beach! Can't you see the change?"

"I do Alice. You're over thinking things again. Just stop thinking for a second or two. You know Bella would never abandon any of us. If she ever she will," she paused to get her compact mirror and check her make-up. "then we'll just have suck it up and leave her alone until her brain starts to kick in again."

"Really Rose?" I groaned at the thought of that ever happening and rolled myself to face Rose.

"Oh you're right. She doesn't have a brain." She said that as if she just found out the answer to one of the most complicated math problem. And that my friend wasn't an insult.

"Bella would realize it soon. I hope. Well at least she's more observant now. She notices things more."

Rose snorted. "That white walking stick that we call our best friend didn't even notice my haircut!" Again, that wasn't an insult.

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, you had it trimmed a quarter of an inch. Even Em didn't notice. Besides, I'm the one with the problem here."

"Look." She raised the charm bracelet up to my face. It was a silver bracelet that says 'BFF' on it. The three of us found something like it when we were looking for some accessories to go with a dress I bought. Only one was left so we decided to have three bracelet made and customized it ourselves. Silver designs are dangling on, like a heart, a shoe, a dress and a lipstick and in the middle was 'BFF'.

"Our charm bracelet." I sighed knowing where this'll lead. I used to be the one doing that to her and Bella when an argument erupted, but now she's the one doing it to me.

"Yes. Our charm bracelet. We decided that this will be our bond right? Even if we wont wear it, just as long as it's close by, we'll never be separated._ Best friends forever. No matter what. _You always say that and it's true. Chill and as much as I hate to say it, give Edward a rest. He's just as troubled as you are." She patted my head and stood up to take all the clothes on her floor back to her closet.

"Rose, what are you gonna do if I die?" I called. Now I just don't know what I'm saying.

"Probably update your status on FB." She called back. I laughed at that. "Chillin' with Christ. Awesome ain't it?" She giggled, walking out of her closet and closing it.

"By the way, where ya headed to?" I sat up, feeling a little better. I couldn't believe that my trust and love for Bella shook at that moment. But all's well now. Rose snapped me out of it.

"Coffee shop. I need some sweets once in a while and probably have my toes and nails done. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure, why not. It'll help to get things off my mind."

Coffee shop. Starbucks. Of course.

I rubbed my temple with my forefinger. "Rose. You said you needed some sweets, of course I understand that. Everybody needs a little bit of sweet things once in a while. But you're just being ridiculous." We were sitting outside since it was an awesome day to be sitting out.

I ordered a non-fat Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino and a Blueberry Oat Bar. That was enough to satisfy me. While Rose...

"I haven't had sweets in a year. God, I'm just dying inside!"

Ladies and gentlemen, here is Rosalie Hale's menu: A venti, Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino, and you're right, I didn't say non-fat. A Petite Vanilla Bean Scone, Marble Pound Cake, Marshmallow Dream Bar, Double Fudge Mini Doughnut, Double Chocolate Brownie, Cranberry Bliss Bar, Chocolate Chunk Cookie, and a Chocolate Croissant.

"Shit Rose, you're insane. How could you finish all of that?"

"Simple." she said nonchalantly, taking a bite of her chocolate croissant. "Eat it all while thinking of depressing thoughts. And I booked this day for sweets. Give me some slack Al, you've bee one of the witness of my no-sweets-allowed diet. I'm through that shit. Besides, I didn't eat in 2 days." She shrugged.

It was true though, Rose had been harsh on herself, making sure that her body was perfect. And it was. Everybody knows how much Rose loved sweets, and nobody can take that away from her. Even herself. When Rose sets her mind into something, there's no more turning back.

I smiled at her. "I'm proud of you Rose. You actually managed."

She scoffed. "Of course I did! Who do you think I am Al?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure you burn those things, or else you'll gain a lot of weight." I muttered, taking a sip from my frap.

"I know that." was all she said as she dove down on her double chocolate brownie. I just laughed, remembering all the memories we shared since we were kids.

I can tell that not much has changed. Except for me and Rose finally being the best of friends. The truth is, we used to hate each other. We compete in almost everything. Grades, toys, dancing, singing. Until one day, we ended up helping each other to get a cat off a tree. We ended up dirty and muddy. And for some reason since then, we promised to be best friends and no more competing with each other because no one's gonna win anyway. And now here we are. Grown up and still best friends. And now we're 3. Me, Rose and Bella. And nothing could ever change that. **Nothing**.

I teased Rose the whole time we we're at Starbucks and she did not take that good. I kept receiving glares from her and I just laughed it off. After that, we got out nails done, fingers and toes. She had her nails painted a bright orange-pink, the kind of color where you can't actually decide which color is more dominant, and I had mine painted Alice blue with a few glitters, and I chose that color simply because it had my name on it. It was a bit lighter than sky blue, and it was really pretty. After that, we went out to look for something new at the mall, which to our disappointment, there wasn't any, so we just bought a few make-up products and headed home, well we both headed to Rose's house first, got my car and went to our house.

"We're home!" I announced as I pushed the front door open and literally froze at what I saw.

"Al, you're blocking that way, move it." Rose said, bumping into my back.

"Bella!" I literally screamed and ran up to her and hug her tightly.

"Alice...can't breathe!" She chocked.

"I don't care..." I mumbled, missing the feeling of hugging her. Wow, how long has it been?

I felt arms wrapped around my waist. "I missed you too Alice." Bella said in a soft voice.

"Well what do we have here? Yo, chill Jazz! God, we're in the stairs don't-!" Emmett's voice rang. And Jasper was standing right next to me, I heard him sigh in what sounded like relief.

"Hey Em, Jazz, Roe, Al." Bella said with me still clinging on her. She poked my arm. "Al, you can let go now." there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Heya Belly-button. Why didn't you tell us you were coming over? Coming right in without permission is invading private property ya know." Emmett. Seriously...

I pulled Bella towards the couch, linking my arm with hers and sat down the couch.

"Hey babe." Em said, going to Rose, taking her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Good thing you remembered what happened the last time you and her made out." I mused out loud.

Everyone coughed out a laugh, everyone except Em who was frowning.

"I had a bruise that lasted for two weeks because of that. And I didn't want to have one again and have Rosey poke it all the time." he rubbed the back of his head as if he still had the bruise. "Does it hurt Em? Babe, it's so soft, does it hurt?" he said, imitating Rose's voice which made us laugh and earned him a smack in the arm. "Ow! Babe, watch it, that's my throwing arm." He pouted and Rose ignored him and went to sit with me and Bella while the two guys sat in front of us.

Two guys.. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He said something bout coming back at 8. And something important stuff to do." Jazz answered.

"Belly-button's quiet!" Em yelled, randomly. I rolled my eyes and threw a magazine at him.

"Really, how come I get all the hitting and Jazz doesn't?" He complained.

"That's cause Jazz ain't like you." Rose answered.

"And what's with him that I don't have?" Em demanded.

"Common sense." All four of us answered.

"Ouch." Em pouted at that. "Well excuse me for not having a common sense." He stood up. "Come on Rose. Off to bed!" I snorted at that.

"Dude, that's my sister." Jazz interrupted.

"I know. She's my girlfriend too." Em said with a grin on his face.

"She's my twin." Jazz went on.

"I know. She's still my girlfriend."

Jazz hit him by the head with a magazine.

"Ow! Jesus! I was kidding!" Em yelped. "You guys are no fun."

Rose was right beside me, yawning while scanning the pages of a magazine, while Bella was still quiet.

I smiled brightly. "So Bells. What brought you here?"

She shrugged. "Just missing you guys, that's all."

"Awwww!" I hugged her tightly again. Then suddenly, a plan popped out of my head...I smiled mentally, she's gonna get the biggest surprise of her life!

**This is it! I'm soooooooo sorry again for not being able to post for a veeeeeeeerrryyyy long time... I'm really am trying to post more, but I can't seem to think of what's the gonna happen next...Hmm...Well, this is a short chapter and hopefully, I would be able to come up with something and let's just hope that it'd be longer than usual :D**


	18. I Guess I Might As Well Should

**Finally! It's here! Yey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T.T**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_I smiled brightly. "So Bells. What brought you here?"_

_She shrugged. "Just missing you guys, that's all."_

_"Awwww!" I hugged her tightly again. Then suddenly, a plan popped out of my head...I smiled mentally, she's gonna get the biggest surprise of her life!_

_-:-_

_**Chapter 18: I Guess I Might As Well Should**_

**Jake'sPOV**

"Please! Please Jake! Please oh please oh pleeaaassseee!"

"No. There is no way in hell that you're going with them for 3 days. I wont ever forgive you."

"Correction. 2 days and 2 nights only. Please Jake! Please, please, please!"

There is no way in this God forsaken world am I allowing her to go with her friends with Edward along. I just don't feel comfortable knowing that he'll be there. Sure the pointy hair and blondy would be there but the fact that that Edward creep is there is not settling my decision in making her go.

"No Bells. I wont let you go, not when I know that creep is going along." I said in a final tone, and she pouted. I hate it when she does that.

"But there would be adult super vision!" she retorted. "Carlisle and Esme would come along..I think. But you know Edward wouldn't touch me. I wouldn't let him. You know that right? You do trust me right?"

I sighed, putting a hand on my waist and my index finger and my thumb rubbed on both my temples. "Bella, I do trust you. It's that creep that I don't trust. If it were only you girls, I would consider, but with 'him'? No."

"But Jake." she whined. She is gonna kill me. I sighed again.

"Bells, darling. I can't let you." I said softly, putting my hands on both her shoulders, looking at her, waiting for her to look back at me.

She sighed. That kind of sigh is not good.

"Jacob." she stated. This is definitely not good. "Would it kill you to let me go with them? It's 2 nights and 2 days! He wouldn't touch me or dare I say, he wont talk to me. Nothing bad is gonna happen, that so called creep would be good and for God's sake Jake! You're not my dad and I'm not a kid! I could take care of myself and I know what I'm doing, so please. Just let me go. And if you wont, then I'll still leave." and there's that stubborn pout. She's really determined to go, God know why. Oh yea... Why does she wanna go?

"What is it with New York that you wanna go so much? All you'll probably be doing is get dragged around by poin-Alice and Rosalie." she hates it when I call them pointy hair and blondy. When her eyes widened, I knew right then that she's hiding something from me.

"I..." she started, looking anywhere but me.

"Well?" I prodded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well I.."

"Go on.."

"Don't pressure me!" she huffed and I chuckled.

"What's there to be pressured about? Unless there's something you're not telling me." I watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes shot up to me.

"I like pies alright?" she said, now looking away from me.

"Connection?"

"I wanna go with them to buy pies." I laughed, still not believing her reason. There is no way Bella would go to New York just to buy some pies. Hey, that rhymed!

"You're a bad liar you know." she smiled when I said that.

"Busted." she sighed, grinning sheepishly at me.

"Now you wanna tell me the truth?" I tried.

"If I would, you'd probably think I'm crazy." she said, sitting down on a big root of a big tree that stuck out of the ground.

"I already think you're crazy, so let's hear it." I answered nonchalantly. I can't help but wonder what she think I would think of crazy. I mean the woman practically gave me a heart attack when she jumped off the cliff saying that she wants to try cliff diving. Then there's that time when she slipped off the stairs and fell on about 10 steps. Then there's also this one time when she broke not only my bike, but also her wrist, which thank God is healed now.

"There's this boutique..." she started, fidgeting with her hands. Ok. Everybody freeze and hold up. Then replay that thing. Did I seriously hear her say boutique? I didn't say anything, though my face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, the closest branch is in New York and I just have to get this outfit. I just really, really had to get it." she was blushing at then end of her explanation. I'm pretty sure I had a weird face on right now.

Ok, so first, she said boutique. Next she said outfit. What had pointy hair and blondy done to her?

"Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded, she nodded slowly.

"Bells, this is the first time I've ever heard you say you want an 'outfit'." she nodded at that, understanding what I mean, which was, 'You've cracked'.

"I know, but Jake, my closet is always full and this is one outfit that 'I' want. Let me go, please." she pleaded, her eyes shining.

I groaned and sighed. "On one condition." I said, finally cracking. I mean look at her. Who could possibly resist that?

She squealed and hugged me tightly. "Anything."

I smiled at her eagerness. "First, I'll drive you to the airport. Second, call me when you arrive and every night and when you're on your way back home. Third, I want to be the one who'd get you when you come back. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes at me, her arms still around me. "That's three conditions."

"Yes sweetheart, I know how to count."

She laughed. "Got it. So that means I can go right?" she inquired excitedly.

"Do you want me to say no? Cause I know I do."

"No." she kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jakey! I love you and I gotta go tell Alice, she'll be so thrilled!" she practically squealed and ran off, almost tripping on her way.

I smiled as I watched her go and ran my hand through my hair roughly. I can't believe I'm letting her go. I went straight to the house and into my bedroom, frustrated at myself. I trust Bella of course, but I don't trust her friends. All these months, they've been trying to get Bella and Edward back together. It's frustrating and annoying and it simply pisses me off. I guess since he's her brother, Alice would help him. But he wounded Bella, I would never forgive myself if I was the one who did that to Bella, but I know I wont. I trust my love for Bella to be that strong that I wont betray her. At all.

Sitting down on my bed, I caught a glance of my picture with Bella. It was taken when we were best friends. I was wearing a huge goofy smile when she kissed my cheek while her arms were wrapped around me. Taking the picture frame and holding onto it on my hand, I felt a smile tugging on my lips as I stare into Bella's beautiful face.

I love her. So much. I just hope that her friends could just let Bella be with me in peace. That's how relationships are right? They start and they end. Like...Trial and error. But I know that I'm never wrong with Bella. She's all I see. It's like all the other girls in the world doesn't matter anymore, like I can't see their faces. Only Bella. She captured my heart the moment I laid my eyes on her, which was a really long time ago. Let's just say that my feeling evolved through time.

I placed the picture back to it's place and slumped down on my bed, still not getting over Bella leaving in a few days. Today's a Saturday right? Wait.. It's Sunday. Crap. 3 days of absolute boredom.

"Jake!" My door flew open.

I sat up slowly, scratching the back of my neck. "I told you to knock." I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, my bad." he once again closed the door, and knocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in."

"Jake!" I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Yea Embry?"

"The guys are gonna go cliff diving, wanna come? If not, Emily needs your help with something." I looked up at him. He was leaning against my door frame.

"I'm in the mood right now." I told him blankly.

"Aww come on Jake! You're missing out on the fun!" he complained, sauntering towards me and sitting on my bed.

"Go away Embry, I'm seriously not in the mood." I grumbled, getting annoyed.

"Naw Jake! Don't be like that! Remember our memories together? That day and that night. Remember all the fun we had, and all the memories we shared together?" Getting dramatic now are we?

I threw a pillow at him. "Go spill your drama to someone who cares Embry. Get your ass out of my room, I don't wanna be disturbed."

"Jeez, aren't you a moody one." he mumbled but got out of my room.

Moody? I'm not moody.

The door opened. "Jake."

"What?" I yelled in annoyance.

"Never mind." and there goes Embry.

Okay, maybe I am moody today. But I have a perfectly good explanation for it. It's because Bella's going away. She's going away! With her friends. To New York. With Edward!

Can my life get anymore worst?

-:-

**Soooo! There's the short part before the exciting stuff! Yey! So as early as now, I'd like to know, who do you want Bella to end up with? Thanks for reading! Please comment! 3**


	19. He's Gone Wacko

**Finally! It's here! Yey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T.T**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_The door opened. "Jake."_

_"What?" I yelled in annoyance._

_"Never mind." and there goes Embry._

_Okay, maybe I am moody today. But I have a perfectly good explanation for it. It's because Bella's going away. She's going away! With her friends. To New York. With Edward!,  
_

_Can my life get anymore worst?_

_-:-_

_**Chapter 19: He's Gone Wacko**_

**Bella's POV**

"Thank God he let you go, else I would've stood up to him." Rose was saying, looking through a stack of clothes that caught her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Just be grateful that he let me in on this trip."

"True." Alice chirped. "Hey Rose, you done setting up?" she turned to Rose who was sitting on her bag, trying to zip it up. I burst out laughing at her.

"Rose, 2 days and 2 nights only. You have enough packed for a month!" I said in between giggles. She scowled at me and placed both her hands at her waist as me and Alice cracked up laughing.

"Ugh! You guys! I need my choices of clothes. You're so..so..so..." Rose said, thinking of a word as she snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"Awesome? Pretty? Caring?" I offered with a shrug.

"So far from those things at the moment." she snapped. I shot her a kiss and grinned. "You love me Rose."

"Cocky bitch." she muttered.

"Right." I answered briefly.

"Alright guys. We only have 2 days so we'd better make it worth it cause apparently, we don't know when we could go back." Alice eyed me. "No whining." she added.

I rolled my eyes. Obviously, that comment was meant for me. "I'm not gonna. If I was, I wouldn't even come to this trip in the first place. Plus, I needa get Jake something and New York seems like a great idea for that since there's not much here in Forks."

In about 2 weeks, it's gonna be mine and Jake's monthly anniversary, so I thought that going to New York would be pretty cool to go and get him a present. That's the biggest reason why I wanna go so much. There are malls here but you pretty much see the same thing every time, so this trip would mean a lot. Alice and Rose knows that and they don't like it. A lot. I don't get why they don't like Jake so much. He's cool, in fact, he's this really cute guy who has a sensitive side to him. They'll learn to get over it. I was even thinking of having a get together with Alice, Rose, Jake and myself. I don't think that it's a good idea, but their my best friends, they have to get to know him before they judge.

A knock on the door came and all three of us turned up to look at the door. The door opened just when Alice said 'come in', and we came face to face with Edward. His eyes were on me and I looked away abruptly and busied myself with packing.

I was at their house, been over there for a week since my dad was out on a business trip for 2 and a half week. Meaning, 1/4 meeting, and the rest would be fishing and stuff that he calls fun. Which was definitely fine for me. I was cool with staying at home for the rest of the week, until Alice and Rose found out one eventful evening when we had dinner at our house, and all that lead to me sleeping over here. My dad was fine with me going to New York knowing that Esme and Carlisle are coming along, as long there's parental supervision, my dad's fine with that. I wasn't lying to Jake when I said that I wanted to get an outfit, there really was something that wanted to get.

Prom's coming in 2 weeks time, meaning, the date set is like 3 days after our monthsary and there was this really pretty dress that I saw online and thought that I should buy it for the sake of prom. And I do like pies and I'm pretty sure that I'd find a couple of bakery out there in New York. It's a girl's choice again this year, so I planned on asking Jake to be my date of course and for once, I wanna look pretty for him.

Finally putting in everything that I need in my bag, I stretched and looked over to Alice who was still conversing with Edward. Hmm. What's that all about? I looked over at Rose who was frowning at the bed where she laid out 3 different dresses. Even when frowning she looks attractive as hell. I got up and went to stand beside her.

"Bella, blue, red or purple?" Rose asked, her eyes focused on the dresses in front of her.

"Red." I answered. If anything, red looks definitely good on rose.

She had a finger on her chin, her expression looks that of one who is in doubt. "I think I wear red too much Bella." she turned towards me, with a hopeful look. "What about black? Purple? White?" she looked back at the dresses and made a sound of impatience. "Red it is." I rolled my eyes when sh got the dress and folded it neatly, stuffing it inside her suitcase.

"Rose, you wouldn't be able to wear all of that in New York. You're bringing more excess things-" I stopped and raised my arms at her glare. "Alright, alright, bring whatever you like then."

"Bella, you're a spoil sport. Honestly, we're talking New York here. You never know what might come up. It's a busy street." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, okay. God Rose, were-" I got cut off by the sudden ringing of my phone. Fishing it out of my pocket, I looked at the caller ID and smile, pressing the call button and pressing it against my ear.

"Bells?" Jake's husky voice came through the phone.

"Hi." I breathed, more than happy to hear his voice. It's been 2 days since I've seen him and hearing his voice right now was like a relief. Wonder what he wants.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.

I shook my head, despite me talking to the phone. "No." I answered, resisting the urge to ask why.

"Great. You're at the Cullen's right? I'll pick you up at 6 and wear something nice." before I could reply, he hanged up. Happiness was clear on his voice. It was obvious that he's got something planned, but what? And why? I guess I'll find out later.

I tucked my phone on my pocket and stretched. "Hey guys, I'm going out with Jake tonight so don't wait up for me kay?" I said as I spun around to face Alice the Rose. I bit the inside of my cheek when Edward's eyes narrowed when he heard Jake's name. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"But we're gonna go out clubbing tonight." Alice whined, pouting at me and I shrugged my shoulders at her and smiled.

"You'll be fine without me." I answered, going through her walk-in closet. "You still have that black dress right? I'm gonna have to wear that." I called from her closet.

"Yea, it's somewhere there, you'll find it." she answered, disapproval in her voice. I know it's not because of my choice of dress, but rather, it was because I'm ditching them to go out with Jake tonight. But hey, life's not all about clubbing isn't it? Besides, what am I gonna do in a club? I can't even dance and stand for more than 5 minutes without my feet hurting because of the heels their making me wear. I shuffling through her collection of black dresses, my mind wondered off to the two days stay at New York. I'm sure it'll be fun, what with Alice and Rose being there?

I grinned brightly when I found the black dress that Jake loved on me. It was a simple dress really. It's a halter black dress, crossing and closing around the back of your neck, a ruby colored stone, outlined by gold on the sides, it's shape, a simple square was found on the crossing of the closing on the neck. It went just a few inches above my knee. Alice usually makes me wear the dress during semi-formal occasions and I remember insisting on wearing black doll shoes, and thank God she let me.

I hate dressing up but I love dressing up for Jake. I like the teasing he does, weird but that's me. He knows I hate compliments so I think he compliments me by teasing. I smiled at the mere thought of being with Jake tonight. I love him. Just thinking about him makes me giddy and excited. I hugged the dress close to my chest and grinned.

"Bells, since you're not coming with us tonight, I'm going to have you wear these." I turned towards the doorway of Alice's closet to find her holding up gap air of black stiletoes. I walked towards her with a slight frown plastered on my face and took the shoes, inspecting it with my free hand while the other was holding the dress.

"At you least you had the sense to not make me wear a 3-inched heels for tonight." I muttered, as I walked pass her.

"Bells, we've been friends for years and you still hadn't gotten over those?" Rose said pointedly referring to the stiletoes in my hand though she was busy throwing some of her clothes over her arm. "Unbelievable."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on Alice's bed, setting the shoes down on the floor and turned to find Rose stuffing we we clothes in an empty bag. "I can't help it. I like simplicity."

"Simplicity is nice, but sometimes you have to work it. We need to do something with your self-confidence Hun."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the bed. Self-confidence huh?

"Want some help with your make-up for later?" Rose said after a moment of silence.

I rolled on my stomach and saw her in front of Alice's dresser.

"Please and thank you." I said. "Why though? I mean, you definitely don't like Jake." I went on after a moment.

She paused from brushing her hair smooth before getting busy with her hair again. "I don't like him." she stated with a passion. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop helping you. We're best friend and I'm not going to stop helping you because of that of him. Don't get the wrong idea though Bells, I haven't approved of him as your boyfriend." by now, her hair was up in a bun.

"Wonder when that'll happen, world war III was about to begin when you two were in the club that night." Alice mused, coming from the doorway and I grinned.

Rose turned to us and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like who I don't like."

"Of course you don't. By the way, Katie and Irina is coming with us tonight. You don't mind right?"

"I don't mind, it's their cousin that I mind." she answered non-chalantly.

"About that.." Alice trailed off and Rose's eyes snapped at Alice.

"You did not just invite that skank." the venom and disgust in her voice was clear.

"I didn't. Edward did." Alice said and everyone was quiet.

My mind whirled. Why in God's name would Edward invite Tanya? I thought he didn't like her. He doesn't like her right? But why?

Suddenly, Rose stood up and stormed out. "Edward!" she yelled, outraged. "Edward how the hell could you invite that slut to go with us tonight?" I stared blankly at the open door. I didn't really know what to say or how to react to that.

It's not that I still have feelings left for Edward, I'm just surprised that he actually invited Tanya. I mean, he used to flinch back at the mere sound of her name and now, all of a sudden their best friends? Not that it was any of mu business but apparently, Tanya was also the one responsible for mine and Edward's break up, plus, I don't like her. I never did. If she was a whole lot less slutty and bitchy, I would of liked her. But sad to say that she _is _slutty and bitchy.

I turned to look at Alice who was frowning.

"Not that I care or anything but do you know anything about this?" I asked pointedly at Alice. She turned and sat beside me.

"He asked her out." she answered quietly.

"What?" I asked incredulously. My mind didn't seem to sink that information through.

"When we were talking a while ago. He told me about it. I nearly wanted to slap him for it. He knows how much we all don't like Tanya, but still he insisted on going out with her, you know how stubborn he is when he sets his mind on something."

"Why though?" I asked, confusion still clear on my mind. Alice shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"What's gotten into him?" Alice murmured.

"I say he's gone wacko." a new voice answered. I looked up to see Emmett walking towards us.

"Hey Em." both me and Alice said at the same time.

"Hey." he said,sitting beside Alice. We looked over at him as he made himself comfortable on his sister's bed. "Bells, he's doing this to make you jealous."

My eyes widened. He's seriously gone mad.

**Okay, please don't kill me. I've been having a serious writers block and I just got my inspiration back yesterday. I'm seriously sorry that I took so long to update this story and I swear I'm really trying my best to update and make things interesting for you guys. There would probably be a lot of changes but bear with me. And by the way, sorry for giving you this short chapter, but I just had to end the chapter at that part. I'll try my best to come up with something good and don't worry, I'll finish this story for sure. Comments? That'll be wonderful! 3**


End file.
